


Никакая магия не поможет избежать альфы

by Axeliriya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр: PWP, fluff, romance, omegaverse<br/>Размер: ~26000 слов<br/>Саммари: Артур - альфа. Каждое лето он проводит в своем загородном доме, отдыхая от дел. И каждый раз нанимает новый персонал на три месяца. Главное условие приема на работу: они должны быть бетами. Мерлин - омега. Он тщательно скрывает свой статус, выдавая себя за бету, чтобы иметь возможность неплохо зарабатывать. А тут такой шанс, устроиться на все лето. Да еще и течка недавно закончилась. Это ли не судьба? Наивный. Конечно, судьба.<br/>Предупреждения: OOC, кинки, легкий БДСМ (никакой жестокости). Порно БЕЗ сюжета, так что все недомолвки в конце оправданы.<br/>Примечания: не знаю, предупреждать ли, что там флаффные сопли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никакая магия не поможет избежать альфы

_  
Я люблю удачу,_

_жаль, что это не взаимно._

 

Поразительно, насколько тупыми иногда могут быть умные люди.

Слишком часто Мерлин играл с судьбой, слишком самонадеянным он был. И на то были причины, но всему когда-нибудь приходит конец. И его везению тоже.

Не одну тысячу раз Ланс предупреждал Мерлина, что омега не создана для работы. Он говорил это спокойно и убедительно, каждый раз заставляя задуматься и надолго забросить дела. И никогда – навсегда. Мерлин просто не мог усидеть на месте. Готовка и уборка в доме? Всего несколько заклинаний, и белье стирается, а курица жарится в духовке. Три часа, после которых неизменно наступала скука.

Мерлин читал, очень много читал: от бульварных романов, где омеги встречали своего истинного альфу или, наперекор всем, добивались высоких должностей, до трактатов по алхимии, научных трудов в области экономики, культуры и психологии. К семнадцати он уже выучил несколько языков – от скуки, не более. И Ланс в очередной раз сдался.

Как альфа, он не имел над Мерлином почти никакой власти. Помогал справляться с течками, но, скорее, по дружбе, чем по любви. И, заодно, отвадил всех возможных партнеров, «пропитав» Мерлина своим запахом.

Что, кстати, не мешало Мерлину пользоваться заклинанием, которое устраняло любые ароматы на его теле. В образе беты ему было гораздо спокойнее. Потенциальные работодатели, во всяком случае, ничего не имели против бет, в то время как омегу браковали при первой же встрече и в очень грубой форме.

Из-за этого-то он и ввязался в очередную историю.

– Не уверен, что хочу тебя отпускать, – мягко пожурил Ланселот, лишь на миг сведя вместе брови. – Но тебя же уже не остановить?

– Мне нужны деньги, – широко улыбнувшись, так, что кончики ушей чуть приподнялись, ответил Мерлин. – Не переживай. До следующей течки месяца два, не меньше. Все будет хорошо.

– Мерлин, я дам тебе денег. Мы ведь это уже обсуждали...

– Да. Обсуждали. И ты знаешь мою позицию.

Ланс только кивнул. Мерлин уже не раз объяснял ему, что не возьмет его денег. Потому что Ланс – не его альфа. Да, друг, да, человек, с которым они давно вместе, но... когда-нибудь это изменится. Его приятель найдет свою омегу, а Мерлину придется уйти, научиться жить самостоятельно и не на деньги бывшего любовника, это уж точно.

– Мне неспокойно. И нет, не так, как обычно. В этот раз я действительно предчувствую беду. Мерлин, ты не на полчаса уходишь на собеседование. Ты проведешь месяц, как минимум, вне дома. А если что-то пойдет не так? Твоя магия бывает слишком своевольной.

Мерлин взглянул на него из-под челки, сунул руки в карманы толстовки и покачал головой.

– Я справлюсь. Если что-то пойдет не так, я позвоню тебе. Ты же за мной приедешь?

Ланс закивал головой, покусывая губу, прикрыл глаза рукой, резко выдохнул.

– Напрасный риск. Лучше бы ты этого не делал. Обними меня, что ли, – улыбнулся он без перехода. Отговаривать больше не стал, потому что бесполезно.

Мерлин встал коленями на кровать по обе стороны от бедер Ланса и крепко обхватил за шею, прощаясь и благодаря одновременно. Понимания и терпения его другу было не занимать. Благородный рыцарь, не иначе. Повезло же им когда-то подружиться.

Ланс ткнулся носом ему в шею и глубоко втянул в себя воздух.

– Пахну? – глухо спросил Мерлин.

– Нисколько. И это жутко раздражает.

Мерлин рассмеялся и снова поднялся на ноги. Схватил чемодан, но Ланс тут же отобрал ношу, – точно, омегам не положено таскать тяжести! – и пошел вниз, к припаркованному у входа такси.

– Может, лучше на своей поедешь? – в последний раз попытался он, скептически оглядывая извечное желтое нечто далеко не первой свежести.

– Представляю себе реакцию хозяина дома, к которому прислуга на «Ягуаре» прикатывает, – многозначительно ответил Мерлин.

 

Добирались долго. Часа через два подъехали к огромному бетонному ограждению, остановились у высоких кованых ворот черного цвета с серебряными узорами, оттуда Мерлину пришлось добираться пешком. Но вот же новость – водитель выбежал из машины и, схватив его чемодан, сам потащил к дому.

Мерлин несколько секунд тупо пялился ему в спину, соображая, что это вообще было. Потом тряхнул головой и только и смог что прошептать:

– Спасибо, что ли...

Хотя водитель точно его не услышал. Ну и плевать.

Мерлин поплелся за ним, оглядывая широкую подъездную дорожку, поистине великолепный ухоженный сад, сравнимый разве что с детищем Семирамиды, и, конечно, дом.

Дом заслуживал отдельного пояснения. На взгляд Мерлина, давно и прочно обосновавшегося в особняке Ланселота, дом был небольшим. Три этажа, но только номинально. На первом не было ни окон, ни дверей. Серые стены, которые легко было спутать с фундаментом, если бы не их высота. Мерлин почему-то подумал, что это либо какой-то склад, либо гараж.

На второй же этаж, который можно было считать первым, вела длинная белая лестница. Из мрамора, по всей видимости. Находилась она по центру, но не во всю длину, а шла параллельно стене, «ломаясь» в одном месте. Грубо говоря, два пролета до двери.

Тем не менее, назвать имение маленьким язык не поворачивался. Одно дело – особняк в городе, и совсем другое – загородный домик для отдыха, коим и являлось это творение. Нет, произведение искусства. Мерлин боялся даже представить место, где хозяин этого имения проводит большую часть года, раз уж здесь он появлялся только летом.

Водитель остановился у лестницы, поставил чемодан у ног поджидавшего их старика и, попрощавшись, убежал обратно к машине. Мерлин даже поблагодарить его не успел. Только задумчиво проводил взглядом.

Старик добродушно улыбнулся ему, и во взгляде его проступило что-то такое... понимающее, что ли.

– Рад снова вас видеть, Мерлин. Мы заждались, все уже в сборе. Надеюсь, вы добрались без происшествий?

– Извините, не думал, что сюда так долго ехать. Вы Гаюс, верно? Можете обращаться ко мне на ты, а то чувствую себя неловко, – улыбнулся он старичку и подхватил свой чемодан.

Гаюс кивнул, разомкнул сложенные в замок на животе руки и указал вверх по лестнице.

– Прошу за мной. К сожалению, то собеседование было предварительным. Окончательное решение я приму сейчас. Но очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь пройти последний тест, – заговорил он, медленно поднимаясь по ступенькам, слабо придерживаясь за поручни. Шаг у него был тяжелый, но, что больше всего удивило Мерлина, бесшумный.

Итак, очередной тест. Мерлин задумался, что такого еще могли придумать работодатели для того, чтобы всего лишь нанять слуг. То ли хозяин был слишком мнительным, то ли осторожным... то ли обычным параноиком, трясущимся за сохранность своих денег и имущества. В любом случае, Мерлин не собирался ни воровать, ни как-то еще досаждать этому человеку. Вполне достойная, – даже слишком шикарная, – оплата для него была куда важнее, чем огромные капиталы, из-за которых запросто можно было попасть в тюрьму.

Они прошли в просторное помещение, где уже сидели четверо бет. Ребята пили чай и негромко что-то обсуждали. Завидев Мерлина с Гаюсом, они дружелюбно улыбнулись, приветствуя новенького, и продолжили как ни в чем не бывало свой разговор. Видимо, работу они уже получили и ждали только его, чтобы выслушать последние указания и приступить к обязанностям.

Отворив перед Мерлином дверь, Гаюс впустил его в довольно светлую комнату, попросил оставить чемодан у двери и прошел к столу. За которым, кстати, стояла ширма. Что она скрывала, разглядеть было невозможно, но Мерлин почему-то не испугался. Только интерес усилился.

Гаюс достал какие-то документы, открыл на второй странице и, вздохнув, попросил:

– Разденься. Мне нужно посмотреть.

– Э-э-э... Простите, на что там смотреть? Это как-то относится к работе прислуги?

– К сожалению, да. Видишь ли, Мерлин, мой хозяин человек... своеобразный. У него есть определенные вкусы и потребности. И к работе он допускает только бет, чтобы не отвлекаться на посторонние раздражители. Так что придется тебе себя показать.

Мерлин кивнул, понимая, что это конец. Его телосложение было именно таким, какое должно быть у омег. Небольшой рост, тонкая кость, общая внешняя хрупкость. Но если это еще как-то можно было списать на генетический брак, то вот маленький член, как не крути, был исключительно у омег. Не для того у них этот орган, чтобы дарить им кому-то удовольствие. Омеги всегда были принимающей стороной, так что в этом плане природа их обделила.

Мда, не каждый работодатель будет настолько дотошен. Жаль, что таксиста он уже отпустил.

Гаюс верно понял его замешательство, улыбнулся теперь уже наверняка понимающе, словно изначально знал правду. Глаза его сверкнули хитринкой.

– Так я и думал. Ты мне скажешь, как тебе удается отбить свой запах? До недавнего времени я думал, что это невозможно.

– Я... – Черт, Мерлин понятия не имел, как на это ответить. Магию всегда воспринимали лишь как сказку, никто не верил в ее существование. Не мог же он просто взять и заявить, что воспользовался заклинанием, верно? – Дело в том, что я действительно бета. Наполовину. Так получилось, что уродился я с внешностью омеги, но никогда в жизни не выделял запаха, никогда не был в течке. Видимо, бракованный. Не знаю, не могу сказать наверняка. Но все врачи утверждают, что я бета.

Ага, как же. Врач его всегда обследовал один и тот же. И Ланс неплохо ему заплатил, чтобы не раскрылась его истинная сущность. Именно поэтому как раз на той странице документа, который раскрыл Гаюс, значилось, что Мерлин бета. Самая настоящая бета, несмотря на все внешние признаки омеги.

– Ты не бета, Мерлин. У альф на подсознательном уровне... нет, не так даже. На уровне инстинктов заложено, что они должны заботиться об омеге. Ведь твой таксист был альфой. И он, не задавая вопросов, понес за тебя твои вещи. Это говорит о многом. Боюсь, я не смогу принять тебя... если ты не скажешь мне правды.

И снова этот хитрый прищур. Мерлин даже нахмурился, что делал очень редко. Складывалось впечатление, что Гаюс все знает, но хочет любым способом вытянуть ответ из Мерлина.

Поводов не доверять этому человеку у него не было, но и верить на слово он не мог.

– Где гарантии, что после услышанного вы меня возьмете, а не отправите обратно, рассказав всем о моем положении? Если это всплывет, мне жизни не будет.

Гаюс как-то загадочно осмотрелся по сторонам, что-то обдумывая, затем полез под стол, достал оттуда обычную бутылку с водой, открутил крышку и, ни на миг не усомнившись в своих действиях, плеснул ею Мерлину в лицо.

Своевольная магия! Чертова своевольная магия, о которой предупреждал Ланселот. Она частенько сбоила, если Мерлин не давал ей выхода, но чаще всего просто сама делала то, о чем думал ее хозяин. Как сейчас, например. Каких-то пару дюймов самые прыткие капельки не долетели до лица, застыв в воздухе.

Мерлин знал, что в этот момент глаза его окрасились огненно-желтым, знал, что через пару мгновений разум возьмет верх над магией, и она послушно отступит, позволив воде достигнуть цели, но уже не мог что-либо изменить или повернуть вспять. А потому просто сделал два шага в сторону и прикрыл веки. Жидкость разлилась по полу, лишь слегка тронув каплями ноги.

– Так я и думал... – пробормотал Гаюс. Слишком спокойно. Так, будто...

Не может быть.

– Вы знали? То есть... – Он ошарашенно уставился на старика. – Нет, серьезно, вы в курсе, что существует магия? Я... в шоке, кажется.

– О, мальчик мой, я слишком долго живу и слишком многое повидал, чтобы уметь чему-то удивляться. Но, рад тебе сообщить, что ты принят на работу. Только об одном прошу – никто не должен видеть, как ты колдуешь. Камер видеонаблюдения здесь нет, только на въезде, но даже у стен есть глаза и уши. А теперь идем, расскажу, что вам предстоит сделать.

Он поднялся со своего места, взял несколько связок ключей и направился к двери. Но у самого выхода остановился и, не оборачиваясь, добавил:

– И еще одно, Мерлин. Завтра к вечеру ты предоставишь мне все свои настоящие данные: первая течка, периодичность и даже первый половой опыт. Я должен знать и учитывать все. И если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, ты должен сообщить в первую очередь мне. Бланк возьмешь позже, когда все разойдутся. Отдашь тоже так, чтобы никто не видел.

Мерлин только кивнул, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что его не видят. И все же... что-то теплое и нежное поселилось в душе – благодарность к этому человеку, который, даже не зная Мерлина, помог, поддержал и готов был пойти ради него против правил.

– Спасибо, Гаюс, – тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись.

 

Комнаты слуг находились на первом этаже. Не там, где не было окон (туда, кстати, как успел заметить Мерлин, не вели даже лестницы), того этажа словно и не существовало, так что первым он называл именно тот, на котором проходил общий сбор, тот, куда вела лестница с улицы.

Вот только комната Мерлина располагалась на втором этаже. Как объяснил Гаюс, это для того, чтобы находиться в непосредственной близости от хозяина, поскольку в обязанности Мерлина входило всегда быть где-то неподалеку, чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность помочь.

С чем именно помогать выяснилось позже.

Среди нового персонала были повар и садовник. Остальным требовалось держать в чистоте и порядке весь дом. Мерлин же стал личным слугой хозяина. Он должен был относить ему завтраки, обеды и ужины, следить за порядком в его спальне, бегать по разным поручениям и выполнять все указания по первому требованию.

Лежа на своей кровати уже поздно ночью, Мерлин пытался представить, каким окажется этот хозяин. На ум почему-то приходил пожилой альфа, седой, чуть полноватый. Политик или бизнесмен. Уставший от дел трудоголик. Но реальность перебила все ожидания.

За три дня, во время которых ребятам требовалось привести дом в порядок к приезду владельца, не случилось ничего особенного. Мерлин привычными заклинаниями вычистил хозяйскую спальню, украдкой выискивая хоть что-то, что указало бы на внешность или привычки мужчины, но не нашел абсолютно ничего. Ни фотографий, ни документов, ни записок даже. Чистота стерильная, почти неуютная. Мерлин даже соскучился по дому, по своему альфе, к которому иногда приходил в комнату, чтобы просто поспать, без намека на интим. Просто ему бывало одиноко, а Ланс всегда был чем-то родным, близким.

Мерлин набрал его на второй день, пока заполнял бланк.

– Не скучаешь там? – спросил его Ланс.

– Пока некогда, – ответил Мерлин и, чуть приподняв бровь, спросил: – Ты не помнишь, когда мы первый раз переспали?

– Кхм... – раздалось на том конце. – Ну... может... пару лет назад? А тебе зачем?

– Данные заполняю. На омегу. Да, меня круто спалили. Но это ерунда, не волнуйся, – тут же успокоил Мерлин, лучезарно улыбнувшись. – Вот только я не помню, когда у меня началась первая течка. Точно в четырнадцать, а значит, тогда и переспали впервые. Итого: четыре года... Вопрос: с чего это вдруг два?

– Эм... Я растерялся? – с виноватой улыбкой, которую Мерлин живо представил в голове, проговорил Ланс.

– Врешь, – просто кинул Мерлин, заполняя графу «Постоянный альфа». Да, имеется, но имя он указывать не станет.

– Четырнадцатое мая. Четыре года назад. И не спрашивай, почему я запомнил.

– Я даже не спрошу, почему ты мне соврал. Продолжительность... дня три, думаю...

– Шесть. И это при хорошем раскладе.

– Почему это вдруг шесть? – удивился Мерлин, чуть не выронив трубку.

– Потому что три мы только трахаемся. В первый день у тебя просто ужасное настроение, невыносимый характер и дискомфорт в причинных местах. Второй – хорошее настроение, предвкушающая дрожь и глупая улыбка. Третий-пятый – пик, во время которого ты не слезаешь с моего члена. Шестой – удовлетворенная эйфория, во время которой тебе ничего не хочется, кроме как нежиться в постели.

 – И... – очень медленно начал Мерлин, – я снова воздержусь от вопросов. И напишу три дня. Просто я уже заполнил эту графу, а менять не хочется.

– И соврешь, потому что течка в три дня по медицинским показателям подразумевает, что трахаешься ты только сутки, а все остальное время – нормальный человек. Тебе нужно указать, сколько дней ты распространяешь одуряющий аромат. А их – шесть. Так что не спорь.

– Черт... – хмыкнул Мерлин, – Ланс, откуда такие познания?

– Не один ты перечитал всю мою библиотеку.

– И там этого не было...

– Просто ты не знаешь, где искать. К тому же, мой нос обмануть нельзя. Пока ты первые два дня настраиваешься, я готов по потолку ходить от твоего запаха.

– Оу... – только и выдал Мерлин. Надо будет это запомнить и по приезду обшарить домашнюю библиотеку. Интересная информация. Жаль, что он раньше этого не знал. Или знал, но не хотел замечать. Или старался не замечать, потому что Ланселот слишком уж умело скрывал свои «хождения по потолку».

В общем, этот разговор показал, что даже долгая дружба и жизнь вместе не помогла им узнать друг друга. По крайней мере, Мерлин так точно многого о Лансе не знал. И спрашивать ничего больше не стал. Ему вдруг показалось стыдным, что он не обращал внимания на такие простые мелочи, и не хотелось показаться еще более невежественным. Он ведь считал себя умным... а на деле вон как получилось.

Следующие два дня он не решался набрать Ланса, и только когда убедился в том, что соскучился, снова позвонил. Просто чтобы услышать родной голос, привычные издевки и бессмысленные, но греющие душу уговоры вернуться домой. А на следующий день на него обрушилась та самая реальность в виде появления хозяина дома.

 

Молодого, красивого, стройного хозяина дома.

Когда Гаюс выстроил их пятерку в гостиной у входа, Мерлин просто пропал. Такого он даже представить не мог.

Высокий, стройный, мускулистый. Он прошелся вдоль ровного строя прислуги, окинув каждого внимательным взглядом, словно читая что-то написанное у них на лбу, не иначе. Голубые глаза, совсем светлые, но нисколько не уставшие, а живые, чистые. Острые скулы, насмешливо изогнутые губы. А запах... такого Мерлин никогда не ощущал. Он манил, забивался в нос, заставляя принюхиваться. Сила, мощь, уверенность!

Боже, да каждая клеточка его тела тянулась к этому невероятному мужчине.

Он понял, что произошло, только когда рука Гаюса схватила его сзади за рубашку и крепко сжала ткань в кулаке.

Мерлин медленно вернул на место занесенную для шага ногу и прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение.

Да, он мог скрыть свой запах ото всех, но не мог запретить чувствовать себе. А этого альфу он хотел. До мурашек, до ватных ног и подрагивающих пальцев. До яркого магического всплеска, от которого взорвалась и потухла лампочка над головой. И, кажется, не одна.

Артур Пендрагон собственной персоной. И, что несомненно интересно, он даже не глянул на потолок. Даже не вздрогнул. Он внимательно осмотрел Мерлина с головы до ног и подошел ближе. Едва заметно втянул в себя воздух, на что указали раздутые ноздри, и отступил, снова недоверчиво оглядев его.

– Гаюс, ты уверен? – спросил он, чуть приподняв бровь то ли удивленно, то ли вопросительно.

– Генетический дефект, сэр. Бета. Без запаха и течек, но с телом омеги. Уверен. Молодой, шустрый, смышленый. Он будет полезен и не разочарует.

– Хорошо, – подвел итог Артур и перестал обращать на Мерлина внимание.

Вот если бы это еще действовало в обратную сторону. Потому что Мерлин так и завис, чисто на автомате улавливая смысл брошенных фраз. Его больше заботил голос: бархатистый, обволакивающий, повелительный. Таким интонациям невозможно не подчиниться. Гаюс был прав, Мерлин точно справится со своей работой, потому что не посмеет ослушаться, не сможет перечить... не в таком состоянии.

Прощай, Ланс, я в добровольном рабстве, понял Мерлин, когда Артур исчез на втором этаже, отправив прислугу работать.

Мерлин лишь краем сознания уловил, что Артур пожелал им успехов. А еще спросил что-то про остальных у Гаюса. Кто эти «остальные» не знал никто, но Гаюс ответил, что они на своих местах.

 

Очнулся от наваждения Мерлин уже в кабинете Гаюса. Все та же бутылка с водой на этот раз была насильно вложена ему в руки, но он растерялся. Вертел ее в руках, как дурачок, и не знал, что ему делать. Какая-то часть его сознания все еще находилась в прострации.

– Пей, Мерлин, – сказал Гаюс, открыв ящичек стола. Он долго перебирал какие-то бумаги, пока Мерлин послушно опустошал бутылку, практически не чувствуя влаги в пересохшем горле.

Минуты текли, постепенно организм восстанавливался, словно после большого стресса, руки перестали дрожать, ноги уже чувствовали опору. Только запах все еще забивал ноздри. Он не был приторным, но обволакивал, как в булочной аромат свежей выпечки. И он манил, раздражая рецепторы. Мерлин то и дело глотал слюну, постепенно привыкая к ощущению, принюхиваясь.

– Со мной такое впервые, – тихо пробормотал он. – Обычно я спокойно реагирую на близость альфы. Даже в течку не так... хочется. Это нормально вообще?

– Это... – Гаюс помолчал немного, подбирая нужные слова. – Нормально, Мерлин. Просто редко случается.

– Намекаете на истинного? Это же сказки, легенды... для остроты любовных историй. Такого не бывает.

Он говорил спокойно, даже отрешенно. Мозг работал в обычном режиме, как и всегда, но неординарность ситуации выбивала из колеи. Об истинных партнерах он только в книжках читал, в любовных романах. В учебной же литературе об этом говорилось вскользь... как теория возникновения человека. Что-то вроде: «Было и такое, но подтверждения не найдены».

– Магии тоже не существует, – веско заметил Гаюс и тут же радостно воскликнул, широко улыбнувшись: – А вот и она! Думал уже, что забыл, но нет. И хорошо, так нам удастся выиграть время.

Старик держал в руках какую-то древнюю записную книжку, страницы которой давно растрепались, кое-где порвались, а где-то размякли, будто их поливали водой. На что была похожа обложка, Мерлин вообще описать не мог, но прекрасно представлял, насколько важна эта книжка, глядя, как бережно перелистывал ее страницы Гаюс.

– Здесь есть одно заклинание. Оно похоже на то, которым пользуешься ты, только действует на других. Какое-то время ты сможешь себя сдерживать с его помощью, не будешь так ярко ощущать запах альфы. Но обновлять его придется часто, так что выучи наизусть.

Такая перспектива Мерлину нравилась гораздо больше, потому что он уже всерьез задумался о том, что пора бы позвонить Лансу. Чтобы домой забрал.

– Еще раз спасибо, Гаюс. Вы меня выручаете. Я даже не стану задавать вам вопросы, хотя очень любопытно, откуда у вас все эти знания. Просто... спасибо. – Он улыбнулся и подошел поближе к столу, чтобы прочитать слова заклинания.

Как ни странно, подействовало оно мгновенно. Это у Мерлина был природный талант. Он никогда не учился магии, как это пытались делать некоторые. У него просто получалось, словно магия – это он сам.

Все запахи притупились, дышать стало легче. Он втянул воздух, с удовольствием отмечая, что он свежий, прохладный, чистый. А Гаюс почему-то посмотрел настороженно.

– Мерлин, а много ли ты знаешь об омегах? – спросил он так, будто ему в голову пришла необычная мысль.

Мерлин только плечами пожал. Он вообще не любил все эти понятия: альфа, бета, омега. Читал кое-что об альфах, чтобы знать, с чем ему придется столкнуться, знал почти все о бетах, потому что часто притворялся ей. А омеги... о них он почти ничего не знал, кроме того, что удалось выяснить на собственном примере. И то, как обнаружилось из разговора с Лансом, этого было катастрофически мало.

И Гаюс каким-то образом, – не иначе, как мысли читал, – понял это. Понял и присел за стол, указывая Мерлину на стул напротив.

– Возможно, Мерлин, ты еще слишком юн, чтобы понять это, но хотя бы просто выслушай и прими к сведению. У каждого пола есть свои достоинства и недостатки. Какие-то совершенно обычные, распространенные на всех, а какие-то характерны только для конкретного пола. Так, например, в альфах генами заложено, что они должны быть сильными, умелыми, добиваться успехов и завоевывать омег. Что же касается нас... основной инстинкт – завести семью. Беречь своего альфу, ухаживать за ним, любить его и поддерживать.

Мерлин скривился, но почему-то больше наигранно. Даже сам удивился. Раньше после таких заявлений ему становилось тошно, губы сами собой кривились, нос морщился, между бровей прорезалась морщинка. Но сегодня привычный жест показался неправдоподобным. Он представил себе семью, где омега забирается на колени альфы, обнимает его за шею, утыкается носом за ушко... а его обнимают, любят, защищают. И почему-то захотелось улыбаться.

Вот только улыбка резко пропала, когда Мерлин понял, кого представил на месте своего альфы. А Гаюс, которого совершенно не заботили терзания парня, продолжил дальше:

– Как я понимаю, о магии ты тоже ничего толком не знаешь. А вот я в свое время много читал и даже кое-что видел. Судя по твоей реакции на мою небольшую проверку, твоя магия не приобретенная. Она с тобой всю жизнь, верно? С самого рождения.

Мерлин лишь кивнул, подтверждая догадку, но говорить ничего не стал, предпочтя внимательно выслушать все, что ему скажут.

– Такая магия, Мерлин, никогда не пойдет против сущности, – многозначительно сказал он, специально сделав паузу, чтобы дать время осознать. И Мерлин действительно пытался понять смысл сказанного, но боялся произнести вслух свои выводы.

Гаюс тепло улыбнулся ему и продолжил:

– Красивая сказка, история любви, приключения и фэнтези. Все они берутся не из ниоткуда. Но я не стану говорить о том, чего не знаю наверняка. Поэтому прислушайся к моим словам. Это важно для тебя. Инстинкты омеги слишком сильны, они полностью завладевают и разумом, и телом. Когда омега готова к созданию семьи, в ее мышлении происходят необратимые процессы. Муж, дети, готовка, уборка. Сильнее этого нет ничего. И магия, какой бы сильной она ни была, не может противоречить инстинктам. Ты будешь произносить заклинание, умом понимая, что оно тебе нужно, но подсознательно ты не захочешь этого, потому что там, на подкорках, ты уже принял решение, что тебе нужен этот альфа. А магия, это такой же инстинкт, это такая же твоя сущность. И она поступит именно так, как посчитает правильным. И когда твое желание быть рядом со своим альфой станет невыносимым, магия перестанет подчиняться. Произнесенные тобой заклинания будут отменены в тот же момент. Не упусти его, Мерлин, этот момент. Либо уезжай сейчас, пока еще не поздно.

Поздно. Точно поздно. Мерлин не хотел уезжать. Вот только про деньги он даже не вспомнил. Просто что-то в груди кольнуло, когда он представил, что больше не увидит Артура.

– Ясно, – добродушно усмехнулся Гаюс, прекрасно читая по лицу Мерлина все его эмоции. – Тогда ты должен знать еще кое-что. Обоняние – не единственный способ почувствовать альфу и омегу.

– Да, еще внешность. На бету я не тяну все-таки, – пробормотал Мерлин.

– Я не об этом. Нет. – Он даже головой покачал так, словно перед ним сидел глупый ребенок, не желающий поработать мозгами и придти к верным выводам. – Понимаешь, вас будет тянуть друг к другу... душой. Все рецепторы обострятся, все нервные окончания будут реагировать на близость истинного. Любое прикосновение и даже взгляд... и голос. Все вас будет привлекать друг в друге. Не только тебя, потому что ты уже знаешь правду, но и его. Альфа особенно остро реагирует на свою омегу. Но ты поймешь это позже. А пока тебе нужно идти. Через полчаса ты подашь Артуру обед.

 

О чем говорил Гаюс, Мерлин понял, когда открыл дверь рабочего кабинета Артура. Сразу стало душно. Ладони вспотели, пальцы начали мелко подрагивать.

Мерлин стоял на проходе, смотрел прямо перед собой, но не видел даже стола, на который нужно было опустить несчастный поднос. Даже чашка на блюдце завибрировала, тихонько позвякивая.

Черт, ничего хорошего из этого точно не выйдет, но Мерлин не был готов бросить все, только потому что его гормоны взыграли. В конце концов, он сильный, он многим доказал, что способен вести нормальный образ жизни, не отвлекаясь на свою сущность. И это стало уже делом принципа – доказать себе, что он выдержит.

Взять себя в руки. Да. Хорошо. Ему это почти удалось. Он даже сделал, как ему казалось, уверенный шаг, когда за дверью (открытой внутрь помещения) послышался шелест. Ожидать, что в кабинете никого нет, было глупостью, но Мерлин надеялся до последнего, а потому и мужчина, увлеченно перебирающий документы у шкафа, стал неожиданностью.

Мерлин резко обернулся на звук, что и стало его ошибкой. Чашка с кофе и тарелка с супом полетели на Артура. Мерлин еще попытался их поймать, вот только забыл, что в руках до сих пор держит поднос.

Время словно замерло. А может, действительно остановилось. Но даже в такой ситуации Мерлин понимал, что раскрывать свои возможности нельзя. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось, это смотреть, как черный кофе расплывается по белоснежной рубашке, а томатный суп расплескивается по ногам хозяина. На шум битой посуды и разлетевшихся приборов Мерлин внимания не обратил. Уши заложило. В глазах помутилось. Хорошо, что он не полез вытирать пятна, как это делают в глупых фильмах. Но и взгляд на лицо Артура поднимать не стоило. Столько злобы и презрения Мерлин не видел давно.

Сердце бешено стучало, но это было наименьшее из зол. Чертова сущность так некстати дала о себе знать, негодуя на то, что неуклюжий омега посмел испортить настроение своему альфе, а так же оставил его без обеда. На глаза от обиды чуть не навернулись слезы, но Мерлин осадил себя, напоминая чертовой омеге, что у них есть гордость.

А вот Артуру нужно было отдать должное – за все это время он ни разу не шелохнулся и даже не поморщился от кипятка на своей груди. Да и не зверствовал, что странно. Наверное, Мерлину стало бы даже легче, если бы его отругали, а так... омега расплылась теплой довольной лужицей, радуясь такому милосердному альфе.

Чертовы гормоны. Взять себя в руки, мать вашу!

Но нет, стало только хуже. А молчание уже затягивалось. И Мерлин никак не мог понять, почему до сих пор стоит и молча пялится на Артура, вместо того чтобы принести извинения.

Тишину нарушил Гаюс. Бесшумно подкрался сзади, осмотрел масштабы катастрофы и недовольно цокнул.

Мерлн вздрогнул от этого звука, с несчастным видом опустил взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. Кошмар, это просто кошмар. Никаких сомнений, просто так ему это не спустят. Нужно извиниться, дать понять, что это не нарочно. Но только он посмотрел в лицо Артура, как все слова вылетели из голову. Ярости в голубых глазах больше не было, а вот разочарование... Его было столько, что неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Не так добиваются своего альфы. И не так должен был Артур смотреть на Мерлина. Совсем не так. И снова в носу защипало, неприятно, болезненно. Но Мерлин сдержался и на этот раз, только теперь извиниться он не сможет, потому что голос наверняка сорвется в самый неподходящий момент.

– Прибери здесь все, – глухо сказал Артур и, обогнув обеих омег, вышел в коридор, откуда донеслось уже более дружелюбное: – Гаюс, накрой через десять минут в столовой. И чтобы _этого_ я сегодня больше не видел.

– Мерлин? – тихо спросил Гаюс и тут же заключил в крепкие объятия. – Ну-ну, успокойся. Он не может всерьез на тебя разозлиться. Не плачь...

– Что? – встрепенулся Мерлин, уставившись мутным взглядом на старика. Мутным... Ну конечно. Он и не заметил, как покатились слезы. Нет, эта омежья сущность его в концы достала!

– Я здесь все приберу, а ты накрой на стол. Только постарайся больше ни во что не вляпаться.

Мерлин закусил губу и снова посмотрел на пол. Он ведь случайно, но почему же тогда совесть начала грызть?

– Он сказал, чтобы...

– Мерлин, я ведь его лучше знаю. Артур отходчивый, поверь мне. Сейчас переоденется и даже не вспомнит о случившемся. Неповиновения он, конечно, не любит, но смелость твою оценит.

 

Оценить-то оценил, но возможность поиздеваться не упустил. И, несмотря на то, что руки тряслись, Мерлину удалось пару раз подлить в чашку кофе так, чтобы он не расплескался. Почти. Но это уже мелочи, а вот остальное – настоящее достижение. Да, именно так, потому что ему удалось ни разу не прикоснуться к Артуру, а это требовало неимоверных усилий.

Черт, кажется, ему придется снимать стресс «игрушками», потому что с телом что-то случилось. Оно отказывалось слушаться. Артур, будь он неладен, сменил классическую рубашку на черную футболку без рукавов, и беззастенчиво демонстрировал красивые мускулистые руки. И вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях, Мерлин пялился на упругие мышцы, которые при каждом движении натягивали кожу так, что казалось, она лопнет от давления. Предплечья и кисти, перевитые выступающими венами, хотелось облизать, пощупать, растереть... Господи, что же будет, если Артур снимет и футболку?

Об этом Мерлин, как ни старался, не мог не думать. А потому каждый мимолетный взгляд Артура заставлял краснеть. И кое-кого это очень веселило, к слову.

Единственное, чему Мерлин был рад – это фартук. Да, возбуждения он не снимал, но хотя бы скрывал.

– Мерлин! – буквально прорычал Артур, раздраженно постукивая вилкой по столу. Кажется, звал он уже не в первый раз, но Мерлина так захватили собственные фантазии, что он едва соображал, мечтая поскорее скрыться в своей комнате.

– Да, сэр? – пискнул он, надеясь, что ничем себя не выдал.

По лицу Артура скользнула дьявольская ухмылка. Боже, что он задумал?

– За твоей спиной шкаф. В самом нижнем выдвижном ящике должна быть отвертка. Дай мне ее. – Голос спокойный, размеренный, но предвкушения скрыть не удалось.

Спрашивать, зачем ему отвертка, Мерлин не стал. Быстро развернулся, присел, отодвинул ящик и недоуменно уставился на какие-то бумажки, ручки, карандаши и краски... Никаких инструментов там не было.

Но ящик глубокий, может...

Мерлин опустился на колени и просунул руку вглубь, отодвигая попадающуюся под руку канцелярию. Нет, ничего подобного, никаких отверток. Вопросительно изогнув бровь, он оглянулся на хозяина и застыл. Голубые глаза потемнели, рот чуть приоткрылся, вилка, зажатая в руке, погнулась. Столько голода во взгляде Мерлин еще никогда не видел...

Во рту пересохло. Не получилось даже сглотнуть. Вот если бы Артур перестал смотреть на его задницу, тогда... Тогда бы он просто сбежал. Позорно, сверкая пятками. Но этот взгляд приковывал к месту, не позволяя даже шелохнуться. Возбуждение прокатилось по телу, охватывая каждую клеточку. Соски болезненно сжались, по загривку поползли мурашки, волосы на руках встали дыбом. И все бы хорошо, если бы от этого маньячного взгляда стало страшно, но он приносил только наслаждение. Показать себя, раскрыться, принять. Вот чего хотелось Мерлину. И кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы у Артура не зазвонил телефон.

Оцепенение спало, Артур приложил трубку к уху и перевел взгляд на погнутую вилку. Резковато ответил на вопрос невидимого собеседника, поднялся из-за стола и вышел из столовой. А Мерлин сел на задницу, чувствуя, как горят щеки и уши. Господи, он ведь никогда так откровенно себя не предлагал! Никому! Как же ему было стыдно... и как же, впервые за столько лет, ему хотелось секса. Исключая течки.

 

Добирался до комнаты он быстро, но возбуждение туманило хуже алкоголя. Путь запомнился плохо. Едва оказавшись в комнате, он стянул фартук, чуть не разорвав пояс, который никак не желал развязываться, и расстегнул ширинку. Облегчения это не принесло, но хотя бы ходить стало легче.

Он быстро присел на корточки у кровати, выдвинул из-под нее свой чемодан и достал из небольшого черного пакета анальную пробку. Недовольно поморщился, прикидывая в голове, и поменял ее на вибратор – большой, фиолетовый в пупырышку. Очень большой.

О, да-а-а... Как же ему хотелось почувствовать его в себе! Руки снова мелко задрожали, тело предвкушало болезненную пытку, анус расслабился, готовый принять в себя что угодно, лишь бы это принесло удовлетворение. Вот только маленькая проблемка – не время течки, где взять смазку? Об этом он как-то не подумал. Слишком редко пользовался своими игрушками, чтобы принять такую мелочь во внимание.

Плевать, у него был где-то крем для рук.

Пришлось повозиться с вещами, пока на дне чемодана не обнаружилось искомое.

Быстро избавившись от одежды, он взобрался на кровать, лег на спину и обильно смазал искусственный член кремом. Дрожащей рукой приставил его конец к анусу и тут внутри что-то взбрыкнуло. Хотелось совсем не так, а как в столовой. Черт, одно только воспоминание о взгляде Артура, а внутри уже все сжалось, дырка запульсировала, сердце забилось в разы чаще. Наваждение, не иначе, но отказать себе в этой прихоти Мерлин не смог. Перевернулся на живот, выдохнул судорожно, подтянул колени к груди, приподнимаясь на четвереньки. Прикинул в голове, как будет удобнее и согнул левую руку в локте, уткнувшись в предплечье лбом.

Да, так было гораздо лучше. Именно то ощущение. Он прикрыл глаза: перед мысленным взором возник Артур. Серьезный, сосредоточенный, с вилкой в руке. Господи, вот фантазий с вилками ему еще не хватало. Нет, этот эпизод он выкинул из головы, представив только мутный голодный взгляд, обращенный на его задницу, так заманчиво оттопыренную сейчас.

Нет, этого мало. Наверняка Артур хотел бы увидеть гораздо больше.

Мерлин сильно сжал ручку с переключателем на вибраторе, перебарывая собственное смущение, чуть раздвинул колени и прогнулся в пояснице. Поза казалась развратной даже ему, так что представить удивленного Артура, пожирающего взглядом покрасневшую дырку, труда не составило, да еще и возбуждения прибавило. Терпеть уже было равносильно пытке.

Член истекал смазкой, пачкая бордовое покрывало, щеки горели огнем... Остановиться Мерлин уже не мог. Ему до ужаса хотелось почувствовать давление в заднице. Он завел руку за спину и вжал конец вибратора в анус. Больно не был, были лишь потемневший взгляд голубых глаз и такое нужное давление. Все тело содрогнулось, Мерлин задышал чаще.

Неудобно, было бы лучше, если бы это делал кто-то другой... Например, Артур. Это тоже представить оказалось легко: он бы подкрался бесшумно, перехватил игрушку и стал бы проталкивать ее внутрь. Медленно, с наслаждением и желанием разглядывая, как разглаживаются складки, когда вибратор входит наполовину. Провел бы пальцами по напряженному члену, свисающему между ног, от головки вверх до самого основания. Склонился бы, опершись коленом на кровать, скользнул языком по шовчику на мошонке, выше...

– Блять!

Мерлин дернулся, понимая, что ни черта это уже не фантазия, а след от слюны на мошонке холодит воздух. Вот только уйти ему уже не дали. Придавили ладонью шею так, чтобы не смог ни повернуться, ни даже просто пошевелить головой. И тут вибратор включили сразу на полную мощность, вогнав его по основание.

Тело пробило дрожью. Мышцы на бедрах и заднице конвульсивно сократились. И еще раз, и снова. Он громко заскулил, завертел задницей, пытаясь увернуться, спастись от этой пытки. Но наслаждение уже взяло верх над телом и разумом. Все, что ему хотелось, это кончить, выставляя себя на обозрение. Пусть смотрит, пусть видит, кем бы ни был человек у него за спиной. Но почему-то хотелось верить, что это Артур. И именно это знание, довело бы его до разрядки, если бы кто-то не передавил член у основания.

Он протяжно застонал, отчаянно забился в удерживающих его руках, но ничего не вышло. На глазах выступили слезы, но в них не было обиды или боли – лишь напряжение. По вискам и спине уже катились капельки пота, они же скользили по бедрам и груди, щекоча чувствительную кожу. И казалось, что вот он, конец.

И шею, и член отпустили одновременно. Вместо этого чьи-то широкие ладони зафиксировали бедра, впиваясь в них пальцами, не давая пошевелиться. И Мерлин, чувствуя, как его накрывает приближающимся оргазмом, только успел представить, как трясутся, словно в судороге, его ягодицы, в такт которым и вырывались изо рта прерывистые стоны. Это явно доставляло зрителю удовольствие – поэтому он не давал шевелиться, чтобы видеть непроизвольное сокращение мышц. Ему это очень нравилось... Такая беспомощность. Только почему это нравилось и самому Мерлину?

Кажется, он задержал дыхание, а когда выдохнул, с губ сорвался громкий удовлетворенный стон, вместе с которым на покрывало толчками выплеснулась сперма.

Вибратор отключили за секунду до того, как Мерлин упал на живот, широко разведя в стороны уже прямые ноги. Теперь его никто не удерживал, но сознание настолько уплыло, что он и не подумал взглянуть на своего посетителя, который осторожно вынул из него игрушку и простоял еще несколько минут, разглядывая покрасневший, наверняка распухший, медленно закрывающийся анус.

Мерлин часто дышал, постепенно успокаиваясь, в глазах еще стояла пелена, веки потяжелели. Он вымотался, очень устал и до жути хотел просто отключиться. Но все же собрал последние силы и чуть повернул голову, шире раскрывая глаза, чтобы увидеть наблюдавшего за ним человека...

Что ж, он почему-то именно так и думал. Наверное, чувствовал его. На лице медленно расплылась усталая, но довольная улыбка. Она просто не могла не появиться, когда Мерлин увидел лицо Артура. Слегка ошалевший, но жадный взгляд. Непередаваемое выражение лица, в котором смешалось желание с полным непониманием. Мужчина все еще держал в руке вибратор, но, кажется, не осознавал этого, потому что через несколько секунд, когда уже полностью обрел над собой контроль, он посмотрел Мерлину в глаза, ухмыльнулся, словно победитель, и вышел из комнаты... прихватив с собой игрушку.

Мерлин ничего не сказал. Ему не хотелось ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Он просто поддался блаженной истоме, прикрыл веки и, все еще улыбаясь, уснул.

 

Это приключение не прошло для него даром. Через несколько часов, за которые никто ни разу его не потревожил, он проснулся, ощущая легкое жжение в заду. Это было дискомфортно, но не болезненно. Скорее, непривычно. Анус слегка пульсировал, чувствовался слишком растянутым, а фантомное ощущение инородного предмета внутри добавляло пикантности.

И чтобы уж наверняка почувствовать себя идиотом, Мерлин хотел засунуть в себя пробку, чтобы избавиться от «фантомности», но передумал. Это уже попахивало извращением.

А что, в таком случае, происходило несколько часов назад? Наслаждаться сексом с вибратором, когда тебя разглядывают и фиксируют – не извращение?

Хах, вот это-то как раз казалось нормой. Хотелось демонстрировать себя Артуру. Интересно, это тоже омежьи штучки или этого желал именно Мерлин?

На раздумья времени не оставалось, ему еще крем вымыть из задницы нужно было, так что, собравшись, Мерлин сбежал в ванную, надеясь, что никого не встретит по пути.

Надежды не оправдались, к слову, но это оказалось даже очень к месту. Гаюс поймал его уже у самой двери в ванную и коротко сообщил, что ужинать Артур не будет и вообще не появится в доме до поздней ночи. Так что отпало сразу две проблемы: успеть принести хозяину ужин и пытаться не краснеть, глядя на него (на хозяина, а не на ужин). Так что вместо запланированного душа, Мерлин набрал ванну, бросил туда прихваченный из дома ароматический шарик (и плевать, что за ним пришлось вернуться в комнату – время-то есть), забрался в нее целиком и расслабленно откинул голову на бортик, наслаждаясь тишиной, покоем, умиротворением и приятным благоуханием.

Вымывать, кстати, ничего не пришлось. Крем давно впитался, оставив на коже обещанные производителем мягкость и увлажнение. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, настроение было хорошим, даже благодушным. Появилось вдохновение. Он, лежа с закрытыми глазами, уже представлял, как вернется к себе в комнату, откроет ноутбук, возьмет очередной текст на перевод и займется работой, которая приносит ему основной доход. Подсчитал в уме, сколько у него уже накопилось денег на электронном кошельке, продумал, сколько еще текстов сможет взять, чтобы совмещать должность прислуги и переводчика, улыбнулся своим приятным мыслям. Когда-нибудь он сможет ни от кого не зависеть, и это будет лучшим временем в его жизни.

О Ланселоте он так и не вспомнил за весь день. Очень, очень длинный день. Который еще не закончился.

 

 Его намерениям не суждено было сбыться. Вместо приятного вечера за ноутбуком, Мерлин поперся в кабинет Артура. Зачем? Он и сам толком не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Просто в какой-то момент подумалось, что прибрать там вечером будет лучшим решением, чем просыпаться в пять утра и делать все то же самое в полубессознательном состоянии, когда еще толком и глаза-то не открылись, а рот, наоборот, не желал закрываться, выдавая душераздирающие зевки.

И нет, Мерлин даже не надеялся наткнуться в кабинете на самого хозяина. Нисколько.

И все равно пустота уютного помещения неприятно задела, вызывая сожаление. Мерлин прошелся вдоль стенных стеллажей, провел подушечками пальцев по полочкам, проверяя наличие пыли, и вздохнул, отчетливо понимая, что теперь уже ничего не хочет, а прибрать здесь можно будет и завтра.

Но что-то толкало его вперед, не давая покинуть комнату. Интуиция? Или нечто более глубокое? Магия, возможно. Но его тянуло... куда-то. Он шел вдоль стен, непрерывно касаясь полочек, книг на них, дверок на шкафах... и остановился позади рабочего стола, напротив огромного во всю высоту стены шкафа. Двери были закрыты, а что находилось за ними, разглядеть не представлялось возможным.

Но Мерлин же маг. Ведь можно... разочек.

Да, и именно с такими мыслями он провел ладонью у замка. То, что его глаза вспыхнули, он скорее знал, чем почувствовал. Удовлетворенная магия, которой давненько не давали никакого выхода, растеклась под кожей, успокаиваясь, а дверцы приоткрылись. И за ними, как понял Мерлин, был лифт. Самый обычный лифт с металлическими створками. И только электронный циферблат вверху показывал, что кабина в данный момент находится на минус первом этаже.

Ну кто Мерлин такой, чтобы не воспользоваться возможностью узнать, что там находится?

Он и не заметил, как на его лице возникла улыбка. В животе что-то предвкушающе трепыхнулось, как бывает обычно, когда задумываешь шалость. Еще не представляя, чем все может закончиться, Мерлин нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. И, вуаля, уже через несколько секунд створки разъехались.

Можно было еще передумать, отказаться от глупой затеи, которая неизвестно чем закончится, если его засекут, но Мерлин был слишком любопытен, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума, а потому сразу же вошел внутрь. Подумал немного, закрыл деревянные двери шкафа, чтобы не раскрыть сразу следы своего присутствия в кабинете, и только потом потянулся к кнопочкам, которых оказалось не три, как он думал, а четыре. Нулевой этаж, видимо, находился там, где с улицы были видны обычные серые стены. Но сейчас его интересовал подвал, потому что он чувствовал, что именно там находится самое интересное. К тому же, электронное табло точно показывало «-1», что могло означать лишь одно – именно туда спустился Артур.

Больше он уже не думал. Нажал на кнопку, и створки закрылись, а когда раскрылись снова, его ждал обычный серый коридор с бетонными стенами. Никаких пометок и направлений, никаких картин или чего-то еще, что делало бы помещение более уютным, что ли. Только голые стены. И в каком направлении идти дальше Мерлин не представлял, поэтому решил вновь довериться инстинктам.

Толкнули они его вправо. Причем по пути ему несколько раз попадались закрытые двери, но он знал, что ему нужно идти дальше. И не останавливался, пока коридор не свернул влево, и он не уткнулся в совершенно обычные деревянные резные двери с непримечательным орнаментом.

Он прислушался, но никаких звуков оттуда не раздавалось. Замка тоже не было, только нажимная ручка. Он осторожно открыл дверь и бесшумно проник внутрь. Помещение, в которое он попал, можно было назвать прихожей. Теперь уже не было ни голых стен, ни ощущения подвальности. Будто зашел к кому-то домой.

Мерлин сначала подумал, что так Артур скрывается от всего мира, прячась под землей. Потом возникла ассоциация с Бэтменом, но эту идею он сразу отбросил. Глупо ведь думать, что этот человек по ночам спасает мир. А потом Мерлин обратил внимание на ботинки небольшого размера, и понял, что здесь обитает омега. Зачем Артуру омега стало понятно сразу. Тут и гадать нечего. Но вот убедиться стоило. Хотя грудь все же неприятно сдавило, но Мерлин одернул себя. Кто он такой? Первый день человека знает, а уже обижается на то, что у него кто-то есть. Да и у Мерлина тоже есть альфа, так что...

С такими мыслями, вздохнув и успокоившись, Мерлин пошел дальше по коридору. Никакого гула не было, мягкие ковры помогали ступать тихо. Одна из комнат, попавшаяся ему на пути, явно являлась спальней. Он даже заглянул внутрь, уверенный почему-то, что и там никого нет. И да, это действительно была совершенно простая спальная комната с кроватью, шкафом и прочими мелочами для жизни и удобства. Еще чуть дальше по коридору он наткнулся на ванную. И там же и замер, услышав приглушенные голоса. За следующим поворотом находилась еще одна комната.

Сердце забилось быстрее. Если его обнаружат...

Он уже хотел сбежать, но сквозь набаты в ушах различил стон. И еще один. И понял, что никому до него нет дела. Осторожно ступая, он дошел до конца коридора и заглянул за угол. Из-за приоткрытой двери в дальней стене почти ничего не было видно, зато было слышно. Еще стоны и просьбы, и всхлипы. Там явно кого-то пытали, и этот кто-то абсолютно точно наслаждался процессом.

Мерлин подкрался поближе, заглянул в небольшую щель и замер в изумлении. Такого он и во сне представить не мог.

В просторной комнате находилась еще одна кровать, но явно не для сна.

Мерлин быстро отвел взгляд, а потом крепко зажмурился. Руки вспотели от увиденного. И ладно бы ему стало противно, так ведь нет...

Боже, какое же возбуждающее зрелище. Именно такое, на которое хотелось взглянуть еще раз, рассмотреть поближе, подойти, потрогать, удостовериться, что это не сон.

Он снова открыл глаза и убедился, что действительно не спит. Все, что происходило за этой дверью, было реальным. От основания высоких столбиков кровати шли цепи, удерживающие по центру ложа что-то вроде большого валика, на котором в откровенной позе на животе лежал молоденький парнишка. Валик этот шел вдоль тела по длине торса, к его основаниям были прикреплены распорки, которые фиксировали руки и ноги омеги. Задница парнишки, выставленная на обозрение, то и дело дергалась из стороны в сторону. Наверное, именно так выглядел Мерлин со стороны, когда безрезультатно пытался увернуться от вибратора.

Артур стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдая за омегой, и молча надрачивал себе, даже не пытаясь помочь парню. И это... было похоже на наказание.

Мерлин ненадолго завис, засмотревшись на своего хозяина. Широкие мощные плечи, напряженная шея с выступающим кадыком, волосы влажные, в беспорядке, с падающей на глаза потемневшей от пота челкой. Твердая даже внешне грудь, четкие линии кубиков пресса. Красивый, крепкий, подтянутый. Мерлин сглотнул и спрятал руки за спину, чтобы не дернуться в его сторону. Наверное, не будь даже Артур его альфой, Мерлин все равно влюбился бы в него.

– Артур, пожалуйста... трахни меня! Ну пожа-а-алуйста! – простонал омега, пару раз дернув прикованными запястьями.

Артур даже не шелохнулся. Он продолжал смотреть, как извивается парень, и дрочить.

Мерлин присмотрелся получше и обнаружил, что член у паренька перетянут у основания, из-за чего бедняжка не может кончить. А вот почему ему хочется кончить, Мерлин понял не сразу, так как заметить тонкий проводок, торчащий из ануса омеги, получилось лишь несколько минут спустя.

Стало интересно, долго ли собирается Артур мучить парня. По всей видимости, не слишком.

Артур подошел ближе, подцепил указательным пальцем стекающую между ног омеги смазку... которую Мерлин тут же определил как течную. И это...

Мерлин сделал шаг назад и отвернулся. Оперся боком о стену и прикрыл глаза. Грудь неприятно стянуло, дышать стало труднее. Мерлин и подумать не мог, что у его... у Артура уже есть омега. И если Артур сейчас его трахнет без всякой защиты, то...

– Ты в курсе, за что наказан? – раздался бархатистый, чуть хрипловатый голос хозяина. И его вопрос больше был похож на утверждение.

– Я знаю... знаю... – пробормотал парень сквозь скулеж.

– И ты в курсе, что я не прикоснусь к тебе в таком состоянии.

– Я просто... Артур... я хочу. Пожалуйста! Мне это нужно.

– И для этого у тебя уже есть альфа.

Мерлин открыл глаза и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Снова подошел к двери и заглянул в щель. Артур уже тянул за шнур, вытаскивая из задницы омеги цепочку шариков. Потом взял с тумбочки огромный дилдо с имитацией узла и с силой вогнал его в парнишку. Тот взвыл, выгнулся, насколько позволяли связанные конечности. Артур дернул за какую-то веревочку, отчего член омеги высвободился.

Мерлин привстал на цыпочки, словно от этого ему будет лучше видно. Облизнулся с интересом, уже поняв, что Артур не будет трахать чужого течного омегу, и стал с жадностью впитывать происходящее.

Артур поднялся на кровать, расставил ноги пошире, сжал в кулаке свой член, а другой рукой перехватил дилдо. И стал дрочить себе в такт толчкам фаллоимитатора в растянутом анусе.

Парень кончил первым, забрызгав спермой стенку валика. Артур кончил ему на спину и упал на колени между разведенных ног. Очень медленно потянул дилдо на себя, рассматривая покрасневшую дырку и вытекающую из нее смазку. Было видно, как ему трудно дышать, как тяжело вздымается его грудь, как он лихорадочно облизывает губы, пытаясь сдержаться... И получалось у него это плохо. Реакция альфы на течного омегу... Не многие могут устоять перед таким соблазном.

Но Артур все-таки не трахнул парня. Лишь один раз позволил себе провести языком по мокрым складкам ануса, слизывая выделения. И наверняка для него этот вкус показался божественным, потому что он крепко зажмурился и с явным усилием заставил себя подняться. Достал из тумбочки связку ключей, отстегнул омегу и помог ему подняться.

– Артур, – на грани слышимости зашептал парень, – я хочу большего. Я все понимаю, и понимаю в качестве кого у тебя нахожусь... Но я хочу быть с тобой.

Артур нахмурился, стянул с кровати покрывало, замотал в него паренька... обнял со спины и ласково прикоснулся губами к макушке.

– Это невозможно. И лучше нам прекратить встречи.

Омега заметно вздрогнул, но покорно опустил голову и прикрыл глаза. Спорить не стал.

– Ты помнишь наш уговор, – продолжил Артур, – и ты дважды сегодня его нарушил. Пришел ко мне в течку и практически признался в любви.

Парень только кивнул, прикрывшись длинными влажными волосами. Мерлин не мог увидеть его лица, но почему-то очень остро ощутил его боль и печаль. И неосознанно примерил всю эту ситуацию на себя. Что если и с ним Артур не захочет большего?

Но это же невозможно, правда?

Нет, не правда. Потому что у Артура, по всей видимости, есть принципы. И он знать не знает, что Мерлин его пара... А следовательно, нечего рассчитывать на что-то. Но ведь это и нужно было Мерлину, разве нет? Ему ведь не нужен альфа, так?

Он развернулся и, пока его не обнаружили, побрел к выходу. Идти было сложно, возбуждение мешало, но все же он шел дальше, пока не оказался в уже знакомом лифте. Поднялся, отправил его обратно на минус первый этаж, закрыл магией на ключ двери и покинул кабинет.

 

Мерлин долго лежал без сна, прокручивая в голове прошедший день. Он не мог с точностью сказать, какие испытывает чувства. Ему было немного больно оттого, что он увидел Артура с другим, что тот вообще мог предпочесть кого-то, когда рядом Мерлин... Но при этом он был счастлив знать, что с тем омегой Артур больше не встретится.

А еще между ними была странная договоренность, которая предполагала, по всей видимости, лишь секс без отношений. И весьма своеобразный секс. И омега не должен был нарушать как минимум два правила: приходить в течку и влюбляться. Но разве можно не влюбиться в Артура? Ведь он такой...

Мерлину сложно было подобрать нужные слова, но он прекрасно помнил, что творил Артур там, на цокольном этаже. Его наказание было бесспорно жестоким, ведь для омеги в такие дни очень важно не просто присутствие альфы, а его прикосновения, его член внутри и, желательно, с узлом. Но Артур практически не касался парня, чем делал плохо его сущности. И все же наказание было справедливым, потому что приходить к альфе в течку, буквально вынуждая принять себя как пару... даже Мерлин на такое никогда не пошел бы.

Но потом. Потом Артур его обнял. И та нежность, с которой он это сделал, сказала о человеке гораздо больше любых слов. Это было благородно и... Боже, в таких объятиях любой почувствовал бы себя нужным и защищенным. И Мерлин готов был повторить поступок того омеги ради этих секунд в надежных руках Артура.

Устав противоречить самому себе, Мерлин все же закрыл глаза и уснул, чтобы проснуться, казалось, секунду спустя от звонка будильника.

И, что самое удивительное, спать ему уже не хотелось. Наоборот, он бодренько поднялся, принял душ и поплелся на кухню за завтраком.

Ребята уже во всю уплетали яичницу с беконом и тостами, кто-то вяло попивал кофе, приходя в себя. Персиваль неохотно рассказывал, как вчера вечером кого-то привезли, а поздно ночью увезли. По его словам, на нулевом этаже находилось что-то вроде парковки. Мерлин же отметил этот факт лишь для галочки, потому что цокольный этаж был гораздо интереснее. Да и он прекрасно знал, кого именно привозили вчера на машине.

А вот когда Персиваль заговорил о камерах...

– Стой-стой! Какие еще камеры? В доме их нет.

Персиваль пожал плечами и отпил кофе из чашки, прежде чем ответить:

– Вчера разговорился с одним из охранников. Гавейн сказал, что в будке – это та, которая за домом – находятся мониторы, по которым они следят за тем, что происходит в доме. Если на жилых этажах камер нет, значит, они есть на нижних.

Мерлин выронил вилку. Не верить Персивалю причин не было. К тому же, работая в саду, он мог увидеть многое. Да и охране врать незачем. Из чего следовало, что вчера его наверняка засекли. Тогда почему он все еще здесь? Почему его не выгнали? Может, охранник на видеонаблюдении как раз в тот момент уснул?

Бред. Мерлин не мог точно ответить почему, но он знал, что его застукали... Значит, он очень скоро узнает о своем наказании. И это... Ох...

Лицо залило краской от воспоминаний о вчерашнем наказании бедного омеги.

– Мерлин, Артур завтракает в половину восьмого. Не опаздывай, – улыбнувшись, сказал Леон и поставил поднос с едой на стол перед Мерлином.

Он глянул на часы и резко подорвался. Потом сел. Оказывается, ноги потяжелели, а руки ослабли. Как он покажется Артуру после того, как видел, что тот вытворял с омегой? С другой стороны, ему это было даже интересно. Как отреагирует Артур? Что сделает? Уволит ли или накажет?

Живот свело то ли в предвкушении, то ли от страха. А скорее, от всего и сразу.

Мерлин сглотнул и поднялся. Нет, он не будет медлить. Он пойдет туда и, если у него будет такой шанс, предложит себя Артуру взамен. Потому что, чем бы он ни занимался в той комнате, Мерлину это было интересно. И он, вопреки своей же логике, хотел Артура в качестве своего альфы.

 

Гаюс, встретивший Мерлина на полпути, сказал, что Артур требует завтрак в постель. У Мерлина поджилки задрожали, но он вошел в комнату. И чуть во второй раз не опрокинул поднос с едой. Благо, удалось себя остановить, а вот челюсть подобрать вовремя он не смог.

Артур сидел на подоконнике и курил в окно. В одних трусах. И то, что прошлым вечером казалось Мерлину совершенным, утром оказалось просто божественным. Слегка помятый со сна, Артур выглядел великолепно. Взгляд его не был ни жестким, ни провокационным, ни ехидным. Обычный, чуть сонный, такой милый... и красивый, безумно притягательный.

– Поставь на тумбочку, – просто сказал он, откинув бычок.

Мерлин закрыл рот и сделал как велели. Замер на пару секунд и поспешно пошел к выходу.

– Останься, – коротко бросил хозяин и, легко соскользнув с подоконника, прошел к кровати, взял с подноса чашку с кофе и повернулся к Мерлину. – Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что нам просто необходимо поговорить. Ты так не считаешь?

– Нет, сэр, – брякнул Мерлин и прикусил губу, опустив взгляд в пол. – То есть... Да, сэр. Наверное.

– Вот как... Не хочешь мне рассказать, как попал в мое убежище? Насколько я знаю, кроме меня и Гаюса ни у кого ключей нет. И ни я, ни он тебе их дать не могли.

– Я... – Мерлин глупо улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Вроде как, случайно получилось.

– Замок взломал случайно? – скептически переспросил Артур, но тоже улыбнулся. Мерлин отметил, что ему очень идет эта улыбка... в сочетании с голым торсом особенно. – Ну и как? Понравилось?

– Да, сэр, - снова не подумав, ответил Мерлин и улыбнулся еще шире и еще глупее. – То есть, нет сэр. Я не видел. Точнее, видел, но... не видел, как... Эм... а я могу дождаться своего адвоката? – без всякой надежды спросил он.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Артур. – Но ты можешь быть свободен. И запомни, Мерлин, если ты еще когда-нибудь совершенно случайно там окажешься, то просто так уже оттуда не выйдешь. Это я тебе обещаю.

– А что со мной случится? – «Боже, заткнись, Мерлин. Просто заткнись и вали отсюда!»

Артур как-то нехорошо хмыкнул и отвернулся к подносу.

Конечно, даже это не натолкнуло Мерлина на мысль, что пора бы уже уйти. Или даже сбежать. Как-то слишком легко он отделался, и это не давало покоя.

– Эм... сэр?

– Что еще, Мерлин? – спросил Артур, даже не глянув на него.

– Вы... кое-что у меня забрали.

Вот теперь Артур повернулся к нему и даже, как показалось Мерлину, выглядел удивленным. Но не более пары секунд. Его взгляд резко изменился. В нем появилось что-то очень знакомое... Глаза загорелись, на лице появилась предвкушающая улыбка. И голод... такой же, как вчера в столовой. Он быстро скользнул языком по нижней губе, кадык дернулся.

Мерлин чуть не стек на ковер. Будь у него воля или хоть какие-то силы, он бы уже бросился Артуру на шею, но вместо этого просто следил за каждым его движением.

Артур нагнулся, достал из ящика все той же тумбочки фиолетовый вибратор и, выпрямившись, протянул его Мерлину.

– Ты об этом?

Мерлин только закивал, как болванчик. На самом деле, если бы не это доказательство, Мерлин бы вполне принял тот факт, что ему все приснилось. Но нет, Артур действительно был у него в комнате и смотрел, как Мерлин кончает... для него.

Уши загорелись, заполыхали. Мерлин сделал нетвердый шаг, намереваясь забрать свою игрушку, но Артур тут же сжал вибратор и спрятал его за спину.

– Хочешь получить его обратно? – спросил он как ни в чем не бывало.

Мерлин снова кивнул. Способность говорить его оставила. И, видимо, надолго.

– Хорошо... – Он задумчиво постучал пальцами свободной руки по подбородку, разглядывая потолок, и добавил, снова посмотрев на Мерлина: – Я оставлю его там, где взял.

У Мерлина колени подогнулись. Он дернулся, уже понимая, что заваливается, но сумел устоять. Гулко сглотнул. До мозга эта информация дошла раньше, чем он осознал сказанное. Возбуждение прокатилось по телу электрическим разрядом, в животе приятно заныло. Он что, действительно правильно понял Артура?

И в подтверждение его догадки Артур добавил:

– Снимай штаны и ложись на живот. – Он взглядом указал на кровать. – Коленями на пол. Или можешь уходить, – бросил он напоследок, заметив затравленный взгляд Мерлина, и, словно ничего и не было, убрал вибратор обратно в ящик.

Мерлин не боялся, но... он не знал, что именно выбрать. Ему казалось, что его хотят использовать, но самое противное, что он не был против. Пусть используют. Точнее, использует. Артур. И никто другой.

И, пока Артур делал глоток кофе, Мерлин потянулся к застежке на брюках. В ушах звенело, в голове билась мысль: «Зачем? Что ты творишь? С каких пор тебе это нужно?», а тело уже во всю готовилось принять в себя эту чудесную замену члену. И он бы очень даже не отказался получить оригинал. Очень конкретный.

Вжикнула молния, и в тот же миг на лице Артура расплылась улыбка. Он не смотрел на Мерлина, но прекрасно знал, что происходит. Следил периферическим зрением. Слушал. Вбирал в себя информацию. И довольно скалился. Кажется, он действительно хотел, чтобы это произошло.

Боже, Мерлин тоже этого хотел. Безумно, до дрожи в пальцах, стягивающих брюки с бедер.

Он, на едва гнущихся ногах, дошел до кровати и опустился на колени, чтобы тут же уткнуться пылающим лицом в разворошенную постель.

– Белье тоже, – как бы между прочим сказал Артур, но севший голос его выдал. Ему это точно нравилось, его это возбуждало. А Мерлин хотел доставить ему еще больше удовольствия и, уже зная, что Артур любит смотреть, он потянул трусы вниз, до коленей.

Кажется, у него даже задница покраснела от смущения, но возбуждению это никак не мешало. Артур стоял совсем рядом, возвышаясь над ним, разглядывая, и Мерлину отчаянно хотелось большего – прикосновений. Давно же его так не вставляло.

Он чуть поерзал на простынях, устраиваясь удобнее, положил руки под лоб, чтобы не задохнуться, и услышал, как снова открывается ящик, затем чпокает крышечка от тюбика и что-то с характерным звуком выдавливается. Сомнений не осталось ни в том, что это, ни в том, куда именно это наносится. И без того перевозбужденный Мерлин расставил ноги чуть шире, готовясь к... а к чему, собственно? Его будут трахать или... просто вернут то, что взяли, туда, откуда взяли?

Все, дальше обдумать варианты не получилось. Артур зашевелился за спиной, присел на корточки и провел рукой по оголенной ягодице (а Мерлину показалось, будто по оголенным нервам). Задница покрылась гусиной кожей, волоски на ногах и спине встали дыбом. Член дернулся, прилипая к животу. Яички поджались.

Черт, как же ему хотелось прикоснуться к себе, как же хотелось кончить. И как же он мечтал, чтобы в него вошел не вибратор...

Артур провел уже смазанной игрушкой между ягодиц, отодвинул свободной рукой в сторону одну половинку и принялся медленно проталкивать внутрь немаленьких размеров искусственный член.

Мерлин не зажимался. Ему безумно нравилось происходящее. То, как давит вибратор на стенки ануса, как распирает его изнутри. На глаза выступили слезы. Он закусил губу, принимая в себя полностью внушительную игрушку, и застонал, не в силах сдержаться.

Артур с силой сжимал пальцами ягодицу, и это было прекрасно. Это было сладко. И лишь слегка больно, но без этого, он, кажется, уже кончил был.

Только это был еще не конец. Артур, видимо, понял, что Мерлину нужно совсем чуть-чуть, но вместо того чтобы помочь, он достал из тумбочки что-то еще. Дальнейшие манипуляции были Мерлину мало понятны, зато вид открывался чудесный...

Артур подхватил его поперек живота и помог подняться. Удерживал так около минуты, пока Мерлин не смог держаться на ногах самостоятельно. И эта минута казалась ему раем, потому что почти голый Артур прижимался к его спине, тяжело дышал в затылок и обнимал. Потом он обошел Мерлина, сел на кровать перед ним и мастерски (как у него только руки не тряслись?) повязал на член Мерлина какой-то шнурок. Причем так, что оказалось затянуто не только основание, но и яички. И все это не вместе, а... восьмеркой как будто.

Мерлин уже потянулся к волосам Артура, чтобы зарыться в них пальцами, но остановил себя. Почему-то такая ласка показалась неуместной. И все же он не мог запретить себе смотреть сверху, как перекатываются на широкой спине мускулы, как стекают с волос по шее капельки пота. Как покрасневшие, будто искусанные, губы касаются живота под ямкой пупка.

От одного этого он готов был кончить... Что же, черт возьми, задумал Артур?

А этот садист (в данную секунду Мерлин в этом не сомневался) подтянул трусы на место, точно так же поправил брюки и поднялся сам, прижавшись к Мерлину всем телом, потому что отодвинуться у Мерлина не было сил.

Мерлин чувствовал его всего: и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, и прерывистое дыхание рядом с ухом, и упирающийся в живот охренительно огромный стояк.

Артур обнял его обеими руками за талию, прижался носом к чувствительному местечку за ухом, втягивая в себя аромат. Мерлин напрягся было, решив, что заклинание сорвалось, но нет, Артур просто дышал им, наслаждался горячностью и близостью. Затем просунул руку под пояс штанов, нащупал пальцами основание вибратора и включил его.

Мерлин дернулся, заскулил, крепко зажмурившись. Почувствовал, как уверенные руки застегивают ширинку на его штанах, и лишь потом разобрал шепот в самое ухо.

– Можешь дойти до своей комнаты. А там уже избавишься от всего этого.

Мерлин всхлипнул, уткнулся носом Артуру в ключицу, но ответить не смог. Как и пошевелиться.

– Иди, – уже громко повторил Артур, отцепляя его от себя и подталкивая к выходу. – Твое я тебе вернул и дал даже больше. А теперь хочу позавтракать.

Мерлину хотелось расплакаться. Он на ватных ногах, чуть не подпрыгивая на каждом шагу, двинулся к выходу. Было и больно, и приятно. И непонятно, как Артуру удавалось столько себя сдерживать?

Он дошел до двери и ткнулся лбом в косяк. По вискам и пояснице стекал пот, руки тряслись, в заднице вибрировало, а член вот-вот готов был взорваться.

– Ну же, Мерлин. Вперед, – с долей насмешки поторопил его Артур, стукнув вилкой о тарелку.

Мерлин вышел, даже не оглянувшись. И нет бы остановиться, выключить игрушку, вытащить ее из себя! Нет, Мерлин просто пошел вперед, в свою комнату, где срежет дурацкий шнурок, чтобы нормально кончить. Как ему и велели.

Пальцы отказывались удерживать ключ, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попасть им в замочную скважину. Мерлин несколько минут безрезультатно пытался открыть дверь, но только больше нервничал и сбивался. Потом плюнул на все и воспользовался магией, чтобы уже через секунду ввалиться в свою комнату, лихорадочно сдергивая с себя брюки. Те все никак не поддавались, и Мерлин догадался дернуть за «собачку». Сломал замок. Оторвал пуговицу. Но стянул наконец с себя эти чертовы штаны.

Рубашка липла к телу, и Мерлину очень хотелось ее снять, но для этого пришлось бы расстегнуть все пуговицы. Он сбросил пиджак и жилетку, подергал пару пуговиц... И замер. Ему нужно было успокоиться.

Вибрация в заднице стала сильнее. Видимо, Артур включил автоматический режим, при котором стимуляция увеличивалась от самого слабого к более мощному. Мерлин передернулся от прокатившейся по телу волны, с головы до ног покрылся мурашками. Это было несколько болезненно, но все равно круто.

Мерлин сжал руки в кулаки, решив для себя, что еще потерпит, что сможет снять рубашку без магии и выдранных пуговиц. Да, для этого придется попотеть, но оно того будет стоить... Он так думал.

Верхняя пуговица поддалась... Мерлин зажмурился, его начало трясти. На этот раз не руки, нет, все тело. Особенно ноги. И он бы с удовольствием присел на кровать, если бы не вибратор в заднице. В ушах шумело так, что не было слышно даже мыслей, словно помехи на старом телевизоре.

Вторая пуговица тоже выпала из петельки, но уже тяжелее. Ягодицы нервно подергивались, руки из-за этого тоже то и дело вздрагивали. Приходилось ловить моменты, которых с каждой секундой становилось все меньше. И сорвать бы к чертовой матери шнурок, но Мерлин получал какое-то странное удовольствие, оттягивая собственный оргазм. Будто это могло сделать разрядку в несколько раз лучше. И он действительно ожидал настоящего взрыва.

Третью пуговицу расстегнуть не удалось. Его запястья с силой сжали и отодвинули в стороны.

Он раскрыл глаза, уже зная, кто перед ним стоит, и выдавил из себя легкую улыбку.

Артур расплывался, но все равно выглядел потрясающе. Он так и не удосужился одеться, а судя по запаху табака, он еще и не позавтракал. И все же... что-то в этот момент очень сильно переменилось. Взгляд его уже был не столько жадный, сколько умоляющий, в нем плескалась надежда и очень глубоко запрятанная печаль. Но все же желания в нем было больше.

Отпустив руки Мерлина и не прекращая удерживать его взгляд, он потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке.

– Я понятия не имею, почему пошел за тобой, Мерлин. Но одно скажу точно – сейчас я не уйду. Только один вопрос: ты точно бета?

Мерлин кивнул, глядя в потемневшие голубые глаза, которые на удивление были слишком рассудительны. Вот Мерлин уже практически не соображал, ведь рядом Артур, а в дырке вибратор, мощность которого только что снова увеличилась. Он с силой прикусил губу, зажмурившись, но стона не сдержал. Это было выше его сил.

– Значит, можно не предохраняться? Потому что я с собой ничего не взял.

 Он снова открыл глаза и активно закивал, потому что – да! – Артур собирался его трахнуть. Наконец-то! Он ведь этого ждал так долго! Целые сутки, вроде бы.

Всего сутки... а ему казалось, что он уже вечность хочет Артура.

– Ну же, Мерлин! Сосредоточься. От твоего ответа зависит...

Мерлин уже и без него понял, что если признается в своей возможности иметь детей, то лишится возможности получить Артура. А этого ему не хотелось.

– Можно. Точно бета. Точно можно! – быстро, срывающимся шепотом проговорил он.

Артур кивнул и одним движением стянул с Мерлина уже расстегнутую рубашку. Шагнул вплотную и склонился к шее, сжимая зубы на нежной коже – не до крови, но чувствительно.

Мерлин громко выдохнул, откидывая голову назад. Вся его сущность кричала от восторга, потому что Артур был здесь, рядом, кожа к коже. И это было настолько приятно – ощущать его всем телом, каждой своей частичкой. Его зубы осторожно покусывали шею, выступающие ключицы, плечо... А рука опустилась к паху. Артур потянул за какие-то веревочки, и член оказался на свободе.

Всего несколько секунд осознания, что болезненно-сладкие вибрации в анусе вкупе с близостью Артура, это слишком много для одного маленького омеги, и Мерлин кончил, содрогаясь в крепких объятиях. И это было именно так, как он и представлял – самый настоящий взрыв. Эмоции на несколько минут умолкли, сознание уплыло. Остались только вибрации по всему телу и подкашивающиеся колени. И руки, прижимающие к твердой груди.

– Тише... тише... – услышал Мерлин тихие успокаивающие слова. Мир стал приобретать привычные очертания и формы. Вибратор оказался уже выключенным, а спину и ягодицы осторожно поглаживала широкая ладонь.

Артур продолжал шептать что-то на ухо, перемежая слова короткими поцелуями в волосы. Он был нежен и терпелив. И сильно возбужден, о чем красноречиво говорил упирающийся в живот Мерлина стояк, скрытый неплотной тканью трусов.

Мерлин провел носом по шее Артура и с удивлением и ужасом обнаружил отголосок того самого запаха, который почувствовал при первой встрече, но отстраняться не стал. Все было правильно и именно так, как и должно было быть. И, в конце концов, скоро скрывать свой статус станет невозможно, так что лучше уж так, постепенно, ведь не говорить же правду сейчас.

Артур подтолкнул его к кровати, видимо почувствовав, что Мерлин уже приходит в себя, не настойчиво повернул его к себе спиной и дал понять, что делать дальше.

Мерлин не сопротивлялся. Забрался на кровать, встал сначала на колени, затем опустился на руки и прогнулся в пояснице, услышав за спиной одобрительное угуканье. Как он выглядит в такой позе с торчащей из задницы штуковиной, Мерлин предпочитал не думать, потому что чувствовал, что Артуру это нравится, что он доволен происходящим.

Кровать прогнулась в изножье, вдоль позвоночника прошлись осторожные пальцы, большой скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц и остановился у входа. Чуть надавил – едва ощутимо – и исчез.

Мерлин догадывался, что произойдет дальше, но то, что он испытал, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ему довелось наблюдать, когда из него медленно, дюйм за дюймом, потянули игрушку. Мышцы непроизвольно сжались, удерживая вибратор и значительно усложняя процесс вынимания. Внутри образовывалась пустота, которую хотелось заполнить. Истерзанные стенки ануса чуть покалывало и жгло.

– Расслабься, Мерлин. Не сжимайся, – негромко сказал Артур, проведя свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра.

Мерлин сложил перед собой руки и опустил на них голову, едва сдерживая стоны. Он не получал удовольствия в привычном понимании этого слова, но почему-то удовлетворение в голосе Артура действовало и на него. Все что ему было нужно, это угодить своему альфе. И он подчинился, расслабляясь. Чуть шире расставил ноги и почувствовал, как из него с совершенно неприличным, но очень возбуждающим звуком вышел вибратор. В раскрытую дырку тут же вошли несколько пальцев, и Мерлин понял несравнимую разницу.

Игрушки, несомненно, помогали снять напряжение, но они все равно оставались игрушками – бездушными, невнимательными, рассчитанными на массы. Они не учитывали предпочтений своих обладателей, не подстраивались в нужный момент, не могли слышать просьб. Человек же прощупывал, искал чувствительные местечки, следил за реакцией своего партнера.

Артур оказался очень внимательным. Он видел, как болезненно вздрагивал Мерлин на растревоженных, очень чувствительных местах, и старался больше их не касаться, продолжая исследовать дальше, отыскивая то, что ему было нужно. И когда Мерлин охнул, сильнее прогнувшись, Артур понял, что нашел, и еще раз надавил пальцами на простату.

Мерлин задышал чаще, его член заинтересованно дернулся, наливаясь кровью, прилипая к животу. А Артур в этот момент наклонился, оставил на пояснице легкий поцелуй, к которому и прижался щекой.

– Я хочу тебя, Мерлин, – сказал он с сожалением и вытащил пальцы. – Я сошел с ума, – заключил он в итоге.

Мерлин очень хотел увидеть лицо Артура, убедиться, что ошибся в его интонациях, но не успел. Арутр уже поднялся на коленях, придвинул к себе его бедра и, раздвинув руками ягодицы, стал медленно входить. Едва ли не медленнее, чем до этого вытаскивал игрушку.

И все остальное отошло на второй план. Потому что именно это сейчас было нужно. Восторженная омега захлебывалась эмоциями, а сам Мерлин получал истинное, ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. Если он раньше думал, что его вибратор большой, то он ошибался. Член Артура был больше и толще. Он не дразнил стенки ануса своими пупырышками, а входил гладко, мягко, легко преодолевая сопротивление, буквально распирая изнутри.

Мерлин на секунду представил, что же будет, когда раздуется узел, насколько сладко он будет ощущаться, как станет давить на простату, и застонал, подавшись навстречу. Артур зашипел, схватил Мерлина за бедра и жестко зафиксировал, остановившись. Мерлин чуть поерзал, попытался как-то сместиться, даже, кажется, о чем-то попросил, но его мучитель никак не отреагировал. Тогда Мерлин устроился щекой на постели, высвобожденные руки завел за спину и, крепко зажмурившись, словно это могло спасти его от позора, схватился за свои ягодицы. Развел их в стороны как можно шире, сильно сжал, а затем расслабил анус. И услышал тяжелый резкий выдох – Артуру понравилось. Не только ощущения, но и то, как это выглядело.

То ли после этого Артуру совершенно сорвало крышу, то ли он просто устал ждать, но уже в следующее мгновение он вогнал в Мерлина член по самые яйца, позаботившись о том, чтобы они шлепнулись о промежность как можно громче.

Мерлин вскрикнул от легкой боли и дискомфорта, зажал в зубах покрывало, но отстраниться даже не подумал. Ему было так хорошо, как никогда раньше не было. Он чувствовал тепло Артура зажатыми между телами пальцами и стекающие по бедрам капельки пота. И это было божественно.

Он ответил на первое же движение, двинулся навстречу, боясь упустить Артура и его член, а скорость увеличивалась с каждой секундой. Подстраиваться становилось все сложнее и, чтобы не прозевать самые сладкие мгновения, Мерлин замер, отдаваясь во власть трахающего его мужчины. Из горла вырывались стоны, вибрирующие прерывающиеся на каждом толчке, которых было очень много, просто невыносимо много. Руки соскальзывали с собственных мокрых ягодиц, пальцы, будто живущие своей жизнью, то и дело ловили бедра Артура, но тут же теряли, не имея даже крохотной возможности удержать на месте.

Член врывался быстро и глубоко, головка терлась о простату, возбуждая все больше. Внутри был даже не огонь, а вулкан. Мерлина трясло и будто разрывало изнутри. Ему было очень жарко и неописуемо приятно. А потом глаза закатились, из члена брызнула сперма, а сознание отключилось.

Он пришел в себя несколько минут спустя, почувствовав, как Артур осторожно, даже слишком, прижимает его к груди и вместе с собой укладывает на бок. Огромный узел внутри дал о себе знать тупой болью, но это тоже было хорошо, как и сжимающие в объятиях руки. И в груди появилось такое уютное и нужное тепло, которого наверняка и добивалась омежья сущность.

– Спи, Мерлин, – прошептал Артур, оглаживая ладонью его грудь и живот. И Мерлин не нашел аргумента, чтобы не подчиниться.

 

Разбудили Мерлина необычные манипуляции с его членом, который настойчиво кто-то разглядывал и… ощупывал. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, стараясь не шевелиться, но, даже понимая приблизительно, что происходит, чуть не дернулся.

Между его ног вполне себе удобно и, кажется, почти привычно устроился Артур. Он со спартанским спокойствием и задумчивым видом взвешивал на ладони небольшие яички, прощупывал пальцами сам член, обхватывал его, будто измеряя в диаметре… И естественно что орган не остался равнодушным. Только это Мерлина волновало мало, потому что Артур почти вплотную приблизил лицо к его паху и втянул в себя воздух. И теперь Мерлин мог с точностью сказать, что Артур почувствовал запах омеги, просто сам этого еще не понял. Или догадывался, но не мог удостовериться на сто процентов в своих домыслах.

– А ты точно… – начал он спрашивать, прекрасно зная, что Мерлин уже проснулся. А Мерлин точно знал, что хотел спросить Артур, поэтому порадовался стуку в дверь, который избавил его от необходимости отвечать.

– Сэр, у меня важные новости, – сказал Гаюс из-за двери. – К вам едет отец с Мордредом – ваш сын пожелал срочно вас увидеть. Будут через час, не позднее.  

Мерлин так и застыл. Что его больше поразило: то, что Гаюс прекрасно знал, где все это время находился Артур, а значит, знал, чем они здесь занимались, или то, что у Артура есть сын, а значит, должна быть и омега, родившая его?

Возбуждение спало. Мерлин подтянул к себе колени и прикрыл глаза, заметив пристальный взгляд Артура. Единственное, чего он теперь хотел, это чтобы его хозяин ушел. И Артур действительно покинул его всего пару минут спустя. И плевать, что после этого Мерлину отчаянно захотелось, чтобы он вернулся. К черту все. Оно того не стоит.

Мерлин поднялся с кровати с четким намерением собрать вещи и сбежать как можно скорее, но оказалось, что в дверях стоял Гаюс. И смотрел немного снисходительно и очень даже сильно понимающе.

– Артур очень любит своего сына. Правда, сильно избаловал его. А все потому, что второй отец мальчика погиб более пяти лет назад, – как бы между прочим сказал старик и улыбнулся. – Поможешь накрыть на стол к приезду гостей?

 

Гаюс появился очень вовремя. Даже слишком. Мерлин начал подозревать, что все это неспроста. Старик не только взял его на работу, скрыв от хозяина правду, но и помогал, направлял, советовал. И делал это, как показалось Мерлину, не ради него, а ради Артура. Это наводило на определенные мысли.

Обед он провел в своей комнате, размышляя о произошедшем. Гаюс тонко намекнул, что ему пока не стоит появляться перед Утером, отцом Артура. Но на Мордреда он успел мельком взглянуть. Мальчику было лет десять, не меньше. Волосы черные, чуть вились на концах. На Артура он почти не был похож, но сущностью пошел в него. Настоящий альфа.

Зато нашлось объяснение некоторым вещам, которые раньше казались Мерлину странными и о которых не было времени задуматься. Например, карандаши и краски в том самом нижнем ящике. А ведь все было на поверхности – кому же еще могли принадлежать эти вещи, если не ребенку?

Мерлин представил Артура. Перед мысленным взором пронеслось сразу несколько картинок, быстро сменяющих друг друга. Сначала тот самый Артур, который прибыл сюда хозяином. Гордый, слегка заносчивый, он смотрел тогда на всех свысока. Затем что-то неуловимо изменилось, и вместо работодателя явился обычный мужчина, кобель, который хотел, который пожирал взглядом. А потом нежный Артур, обнимающий, шепчущий такое, что Мерлину и в самом-самом эротическом сне не приснилось бы.

Последним кадром стал тот Артур, который вышел из дома, чтобы встретить отца и сына. И то, с какой искренней улыбкой он радовался Мордреду, как обнимал его, сколько неподдельного счастья было во взгляде при этом – покорило Мерлина окончательно. Невозможно оставаться равнодушным, когда видишь такое. Когда понимаешь, что взрослый мужик, деловой человек, падает на колени, чтобы обнять ребенка и подняться с земли уже с ним на руках.

Что-то надломилось в Мерлине в тот момент. И осознание этого привело к единственному возможному исходу.

Он взял телефон, набрал знакомый номер и сказал, не дожидаясь приветствия:

– Я скажу ему, Ланс. Я… кажется, влюбился.

 

Мерлин бездумно наводил порядок в комнате Артура, протирал пыль на полках, стараясь не задумываться о том, что творилось на душе, прогоняя все мысли из головы. Но каждый раз возвращался к ним, останавливаясь у окна и глядя на то, как Артур играет с Мордредом в мяч на заднем дворе. Как они смеются, как Артур что-то показывает на пальцах, то ли объясняя правила, то ли…

Гаюс появился за спиной незаметно, улыбнулся, опустил ладонь Мерлину на плечо.

– Спрашивай, если интересно, – негромко сказал он, так же как и Мерлин глядя на двух человек, увлеченных игрой.

– Он не разговаривает?

– Это смотря с какой стороны подойти к вопросу… – уклончиво ответил Гаюс и добавил: – Он не говорит в привычном нам понимании этого слова, но… Впрочем, ты сам скоро поймешь.

Мерлин оглянулся на старика, задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.

– А мне можно выйти на улицу? – спросил он.

– Конечно, ты же не пленник. Только одно, Мерлин, старайся как можно меньше пересекаться с Утером. У него хороший нюх на все… необычное. Он быстро раскусит тебя.

Мерлин кивнул:

– Я понял. Буду осторожен, – и улыбнулся. – А можно еще один вопрос?

– Я весь – внимание.

– Гаюс, вы ведь не просто так мне помогаете, верно?

– Допустим.

– И в чем же причина? – не сдавался Мерлин.

Гаюс снова перевел взгляд на Артура и прикрыл глаза.

– Каждый имеет право на счастье, но не каждый получает второй шанс. Артуру повезло, и он идет в правильном направлении. Пусть неосознанно, но он знает, что делать. Он тянется к тебе, Мерлин. Считает, что сходит с ума, но ничего не может с этим поделать. И только от тебя зависит, оттолкнешь ты его или нет. Считаешь, что он сильный? Так и есть. Но у каждого свои слабости. И у Артура это – семья. Ты уже подпустил его слишком близко, и…

Гаюс замолчал. Отошел от окна, развернулся и направился к выходу.

– Лучше тебе не знать, что он пережил, когда умер отец Мордреда. И если решишь уйти – не возвращайся. Мучить его я не позволю. Никто не позволит. Сблизишься с Мордредом – официально будешь принят в семью. А это для Артура значит слишком многое. Все еще хочешь выйти на улицу? – спросил он в конце, но ответа ждать не стал. Вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

А Мерлин кивнул, тупо глядя в окно. Путь к сердцу Артура лежит через Мордреда. Значит, назад пути уже не будет. А нужно ли ему это?

Нужно. Иначе зачем бы он звонил Лансу?

Мерлин оглядел комнату, которую успел прибрать дважды за то время, что провел здесь, постоянно выглядывая в окно. Отсюда открывался слишком хороший вид. Но с улицы вид будет еще лучше. Вот только нужно ведь какое-то оправдание тому, что он вышел из дома. Не говорить же, что ему просто захотелось побыть рядом.

Мерлин выглянул в окно, нашел взглядом Персиваля, подравнивающего куст в виде дракона, и поспешил на улицу.

Он уже отметил, когда попал сюда, что сад прекрасен, но проходя между деревьями до пункта назначения, не мог не остановиться несколько раз, рассматривая необычные насаждения. И пахло здесь приятно, чем-то цветочным в сочетании со свежестью воздуха. Солнца видно не было за светло-серым полотном облаков, но и дождь еще не намечался. Самая лучшая погода – не холодно и не жарко. Играть в мяч в это время – самое приятное занятие, и глаза к прочему не слепит.

Мерлин остановился позади Персиваля так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за Артуром. И Мордредом, конечно. Оба уже изрядно пропотели, но все еще с удовольствием пинали мячик, загоняя его в импровизированные ворота из двух бутылок с водой. Из которых, кстати, мальчишка иногда пил. В основном, когда стоял на воротах, чтобы переставить потом бутылку чуть поближе, уменьшая этим размер ворот. Маленький мухлежник с каждым разом все сильнее усложнял отцу задачу, но тот, казалось, даже не обращал на это внимания. Все равно попадал в цель. Очень красиво. Он будто танцевал с мячом. Но и Мордред не был новичком.

Так прошло несколько минут, прежде чем его обнаружил Персиваль.

– Мерлин? Зачем пришел?

– Решил прогуляться, – пожал он плечами и улыбнулся, но на садовника так и не посмотрел, увлеченный игрой.

– А-а-а… – многозначительно ответил Персиваль и ничего больше не добавил, словно по одному взгляду Мерлина понял всю правду.

Ну и пусть, подумал Мерлин и чуть вышел из-за кустов. Не намеренно. Просто так обзор был лучше. Затем еще немного и еще пару шагов. И только тогда понял, что теперь его слишком хорошо видно. Но бежать было уже поздно.

Мальчишка, до того стоявший на воротах, глянул на него и вопросительно приподнял брови.

«Вот это омежка! Милый какой», – отчетливо раздалось в голове Мерлина. Он быстро оглянулся и снова посмотрел на Мордреда, который как раз в этот момент что-то показывал отцу на пальцах. И одновременно с этими жестами в голове снова зазвучал голос. Теперь уже точно Мордреда, спрашивающего у Артура:

«Пап, ты стал брать на работу омег?»

Артур резко оглянулся. Убрал со лба влажные пряди волос, поправил прилипшую к телу футболку и ответил что-то. Почему-то тоже жестами, хотя Мордред прекрасно слышал, только не говорил – вслух, как выяснилось.

«Он не бета, – ответил тот отцу и снова посмотрел на Мерлина. – Точно омега. Симпатичный. И глаза синющие!»

Последняя фраза не сопровождалась движениями рук, а значит, это были просто мысли мальчика. И они льстили. Но в то же время пугали. Мерлин не мог понять, как он это делает. И что-то, видимо, из эмоций отразилось на его лице, потому что Мордред прищурился, затем широко раскрыл глаза и уже целенаправленно спросил Мерлина:

«Так ты что, слышишь меня?»

Мерлин нерешительно кивнул. Хорошо хоть вслух отвечать не стал.

«Гаюс говорил, что услышать меня может только такой же, как я. То есть ты маг?»

О, а вот эти выводы были очень… смелыми. И раскрывали не только тайну Мерлина. Значит, это и пытался сказать ему старик? Что Мордред не говорит, но Мерлин сможет его услышать? Впрочем, Гаюс знал достаточно много, чтобы предвидеть это. Жаль только, что объяснял он по большей части загадками.

Чтобы не привлекать больше внимания, он снова коротко кивнул и попятился назад. Как-то не хотелось ему выглядеть идиотом перед Артуром. Но тут Мордред отчетливо кивнул на своего отца и снова спросил:

«А папа в курсе?»

Мерлин покачал головой и кинул быстрый взгляд на Артура, который в этот момент с подозрением смотрел то на сына, то на Мерлина.

– У меня такое чувство, словно вы о чем-то разговариваете.

«Значит, о том, что ты омега, он тоже не знает?»

«Я – бета!» – мысленно возразил Мерлин, вдруг испугавшись, что мальчишка все расскажет отцу. Почему это было важно, Мерлин и сам уже не понимал, ведь решил же во всем признаться, но…

«О, ты можешь мне отвечать! – Мордред аж подпрыгнул на месте и дернул Артура за руку, привлекая внимание. – Пап, давай его оставим!»

– Что?

Такого выражения на лице Артура еще не было. Удивление, непонимание, страх. Он быстро перевел взгляд на Мерлина, потом на сына. Улыбнулся, потрепав мальчика по волосам, и ответил что-то жестами, видимо, чтобы Мерлин не смог услышать. У Мордреда на это были свои планы, так что следующая его фраза почти не удивила:

«Он говорит, что ты свободный, поэтому мы не можем тебя оставить. А еще он говорит, что не знает, в качестве кого ты бы мог у нас жить. Но мы-то с тобой знаем, да?»

Даже в его мыслях было столько хитрости, что Мерлин сразу понял, что ему не поверили. Дети. Если они вбили себе что-то в голову… Или Мордред чувствует? Ведь если он маг, то, возможно, как-то блокирует заклинания или может их обходить?

«Пожалуйста, не говори ему», – попросил Мерлин.

Мордред прикусил нижнюю губу и задумчиво пожевал ее. Потом показал что-то Артуру, теперь уже не озвучивая фразу для Мерлина, и умоляюще посмотрел отцу в глаза. Да, если бы Мерлина так просили, он бы тоже не смог отказать. И его попросили. Только не мальчишка, но от этого суть не изменилась.

– Мерлин, встанешь на ворота?

И он встал, потому что отказать Артуру было невозможно. Но прежде чем это сделать, он широко улыбнулся, подмигнул Мордреду и весело сообщил:

– Только я пить хочу!

Мальчишка заливисто рассмеялся и сам подал ему бутылку с «ворот». Артур тоже улыбнулся и без возражений отметил, что и Мерлин сдвинул наполовину опустевшую бутылку ближе, чем того требовали правила. Но ведь у них же свои правила, верно?

И игра началась. Отец с сыном усиленно боролись за мяч, отбирали его друг у друга, с удовольствием сталкивались, набивали синяки, но упорно шли к цели. Мордред что-то выкрикивал, даже ругался, но вспоминая каждый раз, что Мерлин его слышит, умолкал.

Артур забил, потом еще раз, потом забил Мордред, но никто не успел расстроиться, что из Мерлина вышел чудовищный вратарь. Мальчик хитро улыбнулся, подмигнул и обратился к отцу так, чтобы и Мерлин понял:

«Теперь я ловлю, а вы забиваете!»

Артур кивнул и поманил Мерлина к себе. Подтолкнул к нему мяч и дернул бровью, мол, защищай. Мерлин даже пикнуть не успел, а Артур уже оказался слишком близко. Увел мяч из-под ног и отправил в ворота. По телу прокатился жар, ноги перестали слушаться. Кое-как поймав пас от Мордреда, он попытался увести мячик подальше от ворот, но снова был настигнут Артуром. И раз уж руками пользоваться было запрещено, мужчина просто прижался всем телом, просунул ногу между ног Мерлина, подцепил мяч носком, чуть отбрасывая, обошел препятствие в виде своего слуги, и снова загнал мяч в ворота. Мордред вернул его Мерлину.

На этот раз Артур подошел медленно. Встал напротив метрах в двух и чуть склонил голову на бок.

– Ты играть-то умеешь? – спросил он с различимой насмешкой, но в голосе его было столько хрипотцы, а в глазах уже не игрового азарта, что Мерлин невольно сглотнул.

О, да, он снова хотел Артура, а тот снова хотел Мерлина. И оба это понимали.

– Пару раз было в школе, – ответил он совсем тихо. Но Артур услышал. Подошел еще ближе, поставил на мяч носок кроссовка и указал на него взглядом.

Мерлин чуть помедлил, но все же попытался выбить его из-под ноги Артура. Не получилось. Тогда он пнул сильнее, и мяч отлетел в сторону. Артур рассмеялся и бросился за ним, а Мерлин побежал следом, нисколько не уступая в скорости, даже несмотря на неудобную обувь. Они переглядывались, сталкивались плечами, пасовали друг другу, и это было весело. И интересно. И под конец Артур позволил Мерлину забить. Мордред, правда, с успехом защитил ворота, но довольны остались все.

– Душ и пара часов отдыха, все согласны? – громко поинтересовался Артур и получил в ответ пару одобрительных кивков.

 

Мерлин только успел выйти из своей комнаты, прихватив с собой полотенце, когда руки Артура обхватили его за талию, прижимая спиной к груди. От него все еще пахло потом, но теперь уже Мерлин ни с кем бы его не спутал. Он точно знал, чьи руки его обнимали, и заметил бы приближение альфы гораздо раньше, если бы не был снова таким задумчивым. А все из-за отца семейства.

Мерлин с Мордредом успели проскочить в дом раньше, чем Артур, которого и поймал на пороге Утер. Всего несколько фраз, и Мерлину захотелось испепелить этого человека. «Какого черта ты творишь… ты позоришь.. не смей… твой ублюдок…» Мерлин не хотел знать, что означают эти слова, как и не хотел больше никогда видеть Утера.

Но больше всего его задело то, что это же слышал и Мордред. Мальчик взял Мерлина за руку и повел вглубь дома, мысленно утешая:

«Они почти всегда так общаются. Дед не позволил отцу жениться на моем папе, чем-то там пригрозил и женил его на другом. Но папы любили друг друга, поэтому все равно жили вместе. И меня воспитывали. А теперь, когда деду что-то не нравится, он заводит этот разговор. Лучше не обращай внимания»

И Мерлин бы не обратил, если бы не слова Мордреда. Теперь он отчаянно хотел разобраться, что же происходит в этой семье, но кто даст ему такой шанс? Единственный вариант, который вырисовывался на текущий момент, это Мордред. Он слишком много знает и готов говорить, но он уедет после ужина.

Бедный ребенок. Сколько же ему пришлось пережить, что он даже ненависть собственного деда воспринимает как нечто само собой разумеющееся?

– Ты понравился моему сыну, – вдруг тихо сказал Артур, обдавая шею горячим дыханием. Его язык легко скользнул по контуру ушной раковины, вызывая толпу мурашек и поднимая волоски на затылке.

Тело отреагировало быстро и привычно, внутри стало жутко горячо, в низ живота спустилась знакомая щекотка, мышцы расслабились и обмякли. Как жить без этого, Мерлин уже не знал. Он хотел так провести всю жизнь.

– Как и он мне, – ответил Мерлин пару минут спустя, когда вернул часть контроля над своим телом.

– Вы с ним словно без слов понимали друг друга. Хотел бы я найти этому объяснение… – продолжил Артур, пробираясь пальцами под рубашку. Устроил ладонь на животе и прижал к себе еще ближе, настолько, что даже сквозь пиджак и брюки чувствовался его стояк. Невероятно огромный, доставляющий неземное наслаждение, как уже успел убедиться Мерлин.

Но нужно было сосредоточиться на разговоре, потому что, как ему показалось, появился шанс узнать все из первых уст. Или не все, но хотя бы часть – маленький кусочек жизни Артура. Это дорогого стоило. Артур не из тех людей, которые открываются первому встречному.

– Что с ним случилось? – понижая голос на вопросе, спросил Мерлин, как бы объясняя этим, что не требует ответа, но хотел бы знать. И продолжил снова негромко: – Он может смеяться, издавать звуки, но не говорит. Почему?

Артур прижался губами к его шее, повел носом по волосам и слегка прикусил за загривок, совершенно сбивая с настроя на разговор, но все же ответил спустя минуту:

– Никто не знает. С ним все в порядке. Он просто не хочет разговаривать. Что-то психологическое.

Мерлин не дал себе возможности расслабиться, хоть и хотелось уже послать расспросы к чертям.

– Это после смерти отца?

Артур вздрогнул. Пальцы на животе Мерлина сжались, не делая больно, но выдавая эмоции.

– Откуда ты… Впрочем, это не секрет. Но нет, он и до этого не разговаривал, но Они всегда понимали друг друга. Они как-то общались, будто мысленно… – Артур остановился, явно не договорив, чуть отодвинулся, перехватил Мерлина за запястья и медленно развернул к себе лицом, заглядывая в глаза. – И выглядели они при этом так же, как вы недавно. Странно, да?

Он не спрашивал, и это начинало пугать. Будто он мог догадаться о чем-то… или уже все понял и только ждал подтверждения своим догадкам. Но Мерлин только пожал плечами. Больше расспрашивать ему не хотелось.

Артур либо понял это, либо сам захотел завершить разговор. В любом случае, он улыбнулся. Глаза его при этом оставались спокойными, чуть выпирающие передние клыки приподнимали верхнюю губу. Мерлин впервые задумался, что они ни разу так и не поцеловались… а ему хотелось бы. Попробовать Артура на вкус. Везде.

– Примешь со мной ванну? – снова не спросил Артур и потянул Мерлина за запястье, которое так и не отпускал все это время.

Они вошли в его комнату, откуда вела дверь в его личную ванную. И она оказалась огромной. Саму ванну Мерлин бы охарактеризовал как полуджакузи, потому что она была шикарна и рассчитана явно не на одного человека. Там был и специальный подголовник, и куча переключателей, один их которых точно пускал пузырьки. А на стене висели сразу несколько видов душевых шлангов с разными насадками. И… ох, одна из насадок Мерлина очень даже зацепила. В ней была всего одна продолговатая прорезь, и почему-то Мерлин был уверен, что напора в ней хватит, чтобы…

– Черт… – высказал он вслух единственное слово, которое вертелось в его голове, не спуская взгляда с этого шланга. А Артур просто подтвердил:

– Хочешь? – и подтолкнул его к ванне.

И Мерлин хотел, очень хотел посмотреть, на что способна эта штука. Он сбросил с себя всю одежду, не глядя на Артура, потому что тогда была вероятность потеряться в своих «хочу», забрался внутрь и крутанул вентиль. Пока он разбирался, что нужно нажать, чтобы включить подачу воды в нужное место, Артур уже разделся и забрался в ванну. Встал со спины, – уже настолько привычно, что Мерлин просто подался назад, прижимаясь к нему, – щелкнул каким-то переключателем и взял в руку тот самый нужный шланг, из которого уже во всю лился поток воды. Под большим напором, как и представлялось Мерлину.

Он облизнулся, сам толком не понимая, чего хочет, и только чуть повернул голову, вопросительно взглянув на ухмыляющегося Артура. Тот, конечно, точно знал, что делать. Он направил на Мерлина струю, заставив его вздрогнуть в первый момент, когда она ударила по коже, обжигая. Провел пальцами левой руки по правой стороне лица, погладил скулу, чуть склонился и прихватил зубами челюсть с левой стороны. Не больно, но чувствительно, разгоняя жар по всему телу, заставляя надеяться на что-то большее… Мерлин хотел, чтобы Артур приблизился к его губам, но тот виртуозно отвлек его внимание, переместив струю чуть ниже, обвел ею ореол соска, чуть поменял наклон и «срезал» вершинку.

Мерлин застонал, выгнулся, задрожал. Он схватился руками за бедра Артура, удерживая себя на ногах, вжимаясь в горячее тело позади себя. Чуть поерзал и приподнялся на носочках, задевая ягодицами напряженный член, намеренно направляя его в ложбинку, и услышал сдавленный стон. А шланг тем временем направился ниже, покружил у пупка, медленно прошелся напором по низу живота, от одной тазовой косточки к другой, заставляя мышцы конвульсивно сжиматься. Мерлин мелко подрагивал, то и дело норовил соскользнуть вниз, но держался. Пока держался. И вот обжигающая струя приблизилась к паху, вскользь «резанула» по яичкам, а потом целенаправленно ударила по головке.

Мерлин содрогнулся, громко вскрикнув, и упал на колени, уже не в силах удержаться на ногах. Это было и больно, и очень хорошо. Тело будто прошило мгновенным разрядом, после которого наступила пустота, словно он уже кончил.

Артур тоже опустился за его спиной на колени, перехватил поперек груди и потянул на себя, заставляя сесть на пятки. Струя оказалась на пояснице и осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, стала опускаться ниже, щекоча по нервам, подталкивая двигаться ей навстречу, подставляя под напор самое чувствительное местечко.

Наверное, Мерлин все же кончил, потому что то удовольствие, когда поток все-таки достиг своей цели, ни с чем другим сравнить было нельзя.

 

Мерлин лежал в своей кровати, вспоминая, как кричал. И не мог поверить, что это был именно он. Раньше такой страсти к постельным игрищам он за собой не наблюдал, но стоило появиться на его пути Артуру, как все в мгновение изменилось. И Мерлин уже боялся представить, что еще тот может придумать, но вместе с тем ждал этого, предвкушал и рассчитывал на еще многие долгие оргазмы. И годы… нет, тысячелетия обоюдного удовольствия.

Время ужина уже подходило к концу, но, как и в прошлый раз, Гаюс настоятельно посоветовал отсидеться подальше от Утера, что Мерлина более чем устраивало. Правда, никакие мысли уже не забивали его голову. Было слишком хорошо, умиротворенно и спокойно, чтобы думать о важном.

Полчаса спустя в комнату ворвался Мордред. Он сразу запрыгнул на кровать, усевшись по-турецки, и одарил Мерлина счастливым взглядом.

«Рад был с тобой познакомиться, Мерлин. Я еще приеду через неделю. Ты же никуда отсюда не денешься? Хочу с тобой поболтать подольше!»

Мерлин чуть подтянулся, насильно заставляя изнеженное тело принять сидячее положение, улыбнулся искренне и притянул мальчишку в объятия.

– Я буду ждать, Мордред. Покажешь мне, что умеешь?

Еще тонкие, но уже обещающие стать сильными руки обвились вокруг его талии. Очень бережно, будто боялись поломать нечто хрупкое, драгоценное.

«Ни за что не позволю ему тебя отпустить», – даже в мыслях зашептал Мордред, а через десять секунд его уже не было в помещении.

Очень хороший, открытый ребенок. Замечательный. Никакой избалованности Мерлин так и не заметил. А если она состояла вот в таких вот фразах, какой была его последняя, то Мерлин даже рад был этому. Мальчику просто не хватало полноценной семьи. И, видимо, друга.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза и попытался представить себя его отцом. Совместные прогулки, помощь с уроками, пирожные до обеда… Ведь всем известно, какие альфы сладкоежки, никакая брутальность этому не помеха. Ну и что, что аппетит перебьет?

Он рассмеялся своим мыслям и снова откинулся на подушки, начиная понимать, что он действительно созрел для семьи. Самой настоящей, за которой нужно ухаживать, которую нужно поддерживать и баловать. И беречь. Все его нутро сладко запело, омежья сущность наконец нашла общий язык с разумом. Все были счастливы. Оставалось одно незаконченное дело – рассказать обо всем Артуру.

И как раз в этот момент снова открылась дверь. Тот, о ком были все мысли Мерлина, вошел в комнату с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Знаешь, что заявил мой сын? – спросил он с хитрым прищуром, который рассыпал искорки морщинок в уголках его глаз. – Что если я от тебя откажусь, то он подождет пару лет и заберет тебя себе. Что ты сделал с этим мелким чудовищем?

Мерлин заливисто рассмеялся, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Затем быстро подскочил с кровати и выглянул в окно, посылая выезжающей машине мысленный выговор:

«Ты – маленький засранец! Нельзя шантажировать отца»

На что получил очень даже веселое:

«До встречи, Мерлин!»

И тут вся радость резко улетучилась. Во двор въехала другая машина, и она была Мерлину смутно знакома. Он повернул голову в сторону Артура и вопросительно посмотрел, но говорить ничего не стал. Любой вопрос сейчас показался бы глупой сценой ревности. И все же чувства скрыть не удалось. Артур подошел к окну и вздохнул, увидев ту же машину.

– Нужно уладить кое-какие дела, – сказал он.

– Угу, – буркнул Мерлин, отвернувшись.

Артур снова встал за его спиной, но сейчас почему-то прижиматься не хотелось. Детский сад какой-то. Руки опустились на подоконник по обе стороны от его бедер, на плечо лег подбородок. В отражении стекла появилось чуть виноватое выражение, которое совсем не вязалось с Артуром-хозяином. И это немного смягчило Мерлина. Совсем чуть-чуть.

– У нас с ним была договоренность. Контракт. Который должен быть расторгнут. К тому же, ему нужно забрать вещи.

Мерлин вздохнул. Это было логично и все же…

– А как же его течка?

– Закончилась. Вчера был последний день, – сказал он и чуть повернул лицо, прошептав в щеку: – Мерлин…

– Что? – все так же глядя в окно, спросил он.

Видимо, не такой реакции ожидал Артур. Он вздохнул печально, убрал одну руку с подоконника и развернул лицо Мерлина к себе. С теплотой посмотрел ему в глаза, скользнул взглядом по носу и остановился на губах. Задержался на них немного и, уловив момент, когда Мерлин начал облизываться, подался вперед. Провел языком по увлажнившейся губе, задев при этом не успевший спрятаться кончик языка Мерлина, и выдохнул на этот раз удовлетворенно, когда Мерлин, прикрыв глаза, повернулся к нему всем телом и стал отвечать.

Мерлин так ждал этого момента, что забыл, как дышать, когда чужой язык проник в рот. Он был нежным и мягким, и таким сладким. Его приятно было обхватить губами, осторожно втянуть, не причиняя боли, лишь лаская. Это было круче всего на свете, настолько круто, что Мерлин не мог подобрать слов. Наверное, поэтому, когда Артур отстранился, Мерлин выпалил:

– Это был самый лучший поцелуй в моей жизни, – почему-то на испанском.

Артур удивленно раскрыл глаза и, рассмеявшись, ответил:

– Спасибо, – тоже на испанском.

Мерлин смутился и отвел взгляд. И, раз уж терять все равно было уже нечего, решил уточнить момент, который мучил его вот уже целый день. Только на родном языке, на всякий случай.

– Вы ведь не часто целуетесь… сэр? – спросил он и заметил, как Артур нахмурился непонятно почему.

– Давай-ка мы кое в чем разберемся. По порядку. Во-первых, я не понял: с чего ты это взял? Поцелуй тебе вроде понравился, значит, я не настолько плох, верно?

– Ну… – Мерлин не знал, как объяснить свою догадку. И, раз пошли откровения, решил говорить только правду и ничего кроме правды. – Эм… обычно у людей с поцелуя все начинается, а мы… ну… Я решил, что это что-то слишком для вас интимное, чтобы вот так… с посторонним.

Да, лучше выразить свои мысли Мерлин просто не смог.

– Ясно. Да, я не целуюсь, – ответил Артур и, пока Мерлин не задал очевидный вопрос, сменил тему: – Во-вторых, договоримся, что когда мы наедине, ты не будешь со мной «выкать». Звучит ужасно. Ко мне даже контрактный омега так не обращался. Представляю себе: «Сэр, вставьте мне поглубже!» Идиотизм, черт.

Мерлин фыркнул в кулак и согласно закивал. Наедине, так наедине. А при остальных он и не решился бы обращаться иначе, как «сэр». И все-таки, странное желание. Мерлину казалось, что такие люди любят и ценят статусы. Но Мерлину нравилось быть с альфами пусть не на равных, но близко к этому, так что он мысленно прибавил Артуру очков.

– В-третьих, мне пора идти. Но я еще вернусь. Потренируемся в поцелуях, раз уж у меня мало практики, – добавил он с улыбкой и, подмигнув, вышел из комнаты.

Мерлин же упал на кровать с мыслью о том, что Артур его окончательно и бесповоротно покорил.

Блаженная улыбка не сошла с его губ, даже когда он уснул.

 

Пробуждение оказалось для Мерлина неожиданным. Ему было очень жарко и тяжело. А рядом точно был Артур. Потому что он невероятно пах. Словно его аромат усилился в тысячу раз. И это было безумием. В груди стало горячо, словно на легкие вылили кипятка, низ живота сладко скрутило… Мерлин открыл глаза и быстро, пока не стало слишком поздно, зашептал заклинание. Сразу отпустило. Но легче не стало.

Артур почти полностью лежал на нем, удобно устроив голову на груди, обхватив рукой поперек живота и закинув ногу на бедра. И ему, по всей видимости, было очень удобно.

А самое странное, что они были не в комнате Мерлина, где он уснул, а у Артура, в его большой кровати, совершенно голые. Оба.

Он глубоко и прерывисто вдохнул, а затем медленно выдохнул. Светло-русые волосы Артура щекотали подбородок, его дыхание отчетливо ощущалось на груди, а тяжесть тела пусть и была немного лишней, но все же приятной.

Мерлин запустил руку в его волосы, погладил пальцами висок, мазнул по острой скуле и остановился на подбородке. Артур уже успел проснуться, – Мерлин это отчетливо чувствовал, – но не делал попыток перехватить инициативу, позволяя Мерлину самому решать, что делать дальше. И он решил – приподнял его лицо, заглянул в глаза, тепло улыбнулся и прихватил губами пухлую нижнюю губу Артура. Тот приоткрыл рот и позволил себя целовать, проникнуть внутрь языком, исследовать всю полость. Мерлин чувствовал себя первооткрывателем.

Он раньше не думал ни о чем подобном, но сейчас отчетливо осознал, что если бы и хотел иметь постоянного любовника не только на период течек, то именно такого, который готов к экспериментам, который не стал бы зажиматься и ограничивать Мерлина, не смеялся бы над его неумелыми попытками сделать приятно, не отказывал в удовольствии попробовать что-то новое.

Столько мыслей, и все они сопровождались вкусом сладких губ Артура, движениями его мягкого, осторожного языка, то и дело слизывающего влагу с губ Мерлина, и нежными, почти невесомыми прикосновениями к груди, ребрам, животу и бедрами, а затем в обратную сторону.

Артур был очень аккуратен и совершенно не намекал на секс – только неторопливо изучал. А потом отстранился, выдохнул в Мерлину в губы горячим дыханием и, чуть нахмурившись, спросил:

– Если ты все еще на меня работаешь, может, сделаешь завтрак?

Мерлин усмехнулся и коротко чмокнул его, прежде чем ответить:

– Мне самому приготовить или хватит того, что я накрою на стол?

– Хватит. Твоя одежда на стуле, – сказал Артур и кивнул в нужном направлении.

Мерлин задумчиво глянул в ту же сторону, потом на Артура, снова на стул и на Артура. Помолчал немного и выразительно указал взглядом на свое тело, все еще прижатое к постели чужим.

Артур уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

– Ладно, пару минут и встаем.

Мерлин только пожал плечами. Ему тоже не хотелось расставаться. Кажется, он начал наконец понимать, что имел в виду Гаюс, говоря, что альфа будет тянуться к своему омега, несмотря на отсутствие запаха. Это где-то слишком глубоко, на подсознательном. Хочется прикасаться, обмениваться жидкостями, ощущать присутствие, близость. Это выше человеческого, сильнее разума, важнее завтрака.

Гораздо важнее.

Артур скатился ровно через две минуты. Сжал пальцы в кулаки, словно это помогало держать себя в руках, прикрыл глаза, будто не видеть Мерлина, значило, не хотеть схватить его и прижать снова к своему телу. Он был напряжен, челюсти сведены, но… он был так красив. Чуть помятая со сна щека, распухшие и покрасневшие губы, неопадающий стояк и трогательно поджатые пальцы на ногах. Если у них будет позже больше времени, Мерлин обязательно воспользуется случаем, чтобы исследовать Артура губами. Каждый бицепс, каждый кубик пресса и, обязательно, съёжившиеся твердые соски, будто умоляющие к ним прикоснуться…

На этой замечательной ноте Мерлин осознал, что его повело. Не по-детски так повело. Он соскочил с кровати, быстро натянул на себя вещи и выбежал из комнаты, почему-то злясь на самого себя за глупость. Что такого произошло, он так и не понял. Быстро забежал в ванную, справил нужду и умылся, стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Спустился вниз, открыл дверь в кухню, ударившись пальцами о ручку, выругался, запнулся о порог, снова выругался и хмуро глянул на удивленного Леона. Тряхнул головой, извинился и попросил завтрак для Артура.

Пока Леон собирал все необходимое, Мерлин пошел сервировать стол. Уронил вилку, постучал ей о пол, потому что примета такая. Сбегал за другой вилкой и уронил нож.

Встал посреди столовой, глубоко вздохнул и разжал зубы, которые уже скрипели и начали ныть от силы, с которой стиснулись. Затем разжал пальцы и посмотрел на ладони, в которых остались вмятинки от ногтей.

Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, но чувствовал, что еще немного и выдержка оставит его. На душе было неспокойно, как если бы он мог предвидеть беду. И почему-то хотелось расплакаться от досады, но он так и не понял, на что именно.

Он вернулся в кухню, взял со стола уже подготовленный поднос и понес его в столовую. Как раз в этот момент вошел Артур, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. На нем была белая футболка, плотно обтягивающая плечи, и темно-синие джинсы с низкой посадкой. Волосы слегка растрепаны, в глазах спокойная серьезность.

Мерлин и не заметил, как запнулся о стул, зато это увидел Артур и сделал резкое движение навстречу, одной рукой придержав Мерлина за талию, а другую, в которой был телефон, подсунул под поднос с едой. Улыбнулся, перехватил ношу, оставив ее на столе, и снова поднес трубку к уху, заканчивая разговор.

Мерлин выругался в очередной раз за утро. Он и не сильно-то задел стул, сам смог бы устоять и даже ничего не перевернуть, но Артур зачем-то полез. Зачем?! Возмущению не было предела, но Мерлин молча продолжил переставлять еду на стол.

Артур засунул телефон в карман, сложил руки на груди – отчего мускулы напряглись, делая его до неприличия возбуждающим – и чуть склонил голову набок, с любопытством наблюдая за Мерлином.

И конечно не могло ему так повезти, чтобы под пристальным взглядом ничего не случилось. Чашка с кофе дрогнула в его руках (наоборот, конечно, дрогнула-то рука, а чашка просто полетела на пол) и приземлилась у ног Артура.

– Да что за хрень такая! – крикнул Мерлин и смачно вписался кулаком в стол. И это было очень больно. С костяшки на среднем пальце содралась кожа, протаранившая грубую ткань скатерти, кость болела так, будто ее переломили пополам. Он схватился за кисть и прижал ее к груди. На глазах выступили слезы. И он еще несколько минут пытался себя убедить, что все из-за боли… но ничего не вышло, потому что внутри клокотала только обида.

Артур оказался рядом неожиданно, обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, прижался губами к виску и успокаивающе погладил спину. В этот момент он был таким огромным, словно укутывал Мерлина собой, закрывал от всего мира и ото всех обидчиков, а Мерлин казался сам себе маленьким мальчиком, полностью защищенным каменной стеной. Рядом с Артуром было хорошо, он прогонял все страхи и сомнения, а надуманные проблемы превращал в глупые небылицы.

Мерлин прерывисто выдохнул, стараясь не всхлипнуть напоследок, и быстро, но тихо проговорил, испытывая собственный голос на прочность:

– Кто-нибудь увидит.

– Мне плевать. А тебе?

– И мне, – согласился Мерлин, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

– Ты дерганный с утра, – констатировал Артур, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. Удерживая, оберегая.

– Не знаю, что со мной. Обычно я не психую без причины. Да и по причине тоже не психую.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться. – Вот теперь Артур отошел на шаг. Заглянул Мерлину в глаза, очень серьезно, будто обдумывал нечто невообразимое или противозаконное, и не знал, довериться ли постороннему. Решил, что доверится, потому что сам себе кивнул, поднес к лицу раненную руку Мерлина, подул на разодранную костяшку и коротко лизнул ее кончиком языка.

Это было не больно и не противно, а интимно. У Мерлина кровь побежала быстрее, сердце заколотилось так, что заложило уши. Что задумал Артур?

– К черту завтрак, – сказал он строго. – Идем, – и потянул Мерлина… к шкафу!

Он сначала не понял, но, как оказалось, это была очередная обманка. Когда ключ в замке повернулся, Мерлин уже знал, что увидит створки лифта и электронное табло с цифрой «1».

– Мы пойдем… – начал было Мерлин, но вдруг замолчал. Страха он не испытывал, отвращения тоже, а вот интерес… да еще какой!

Артур повернулся к нему, так и не выпустив его ладонь из своей руки, в глазах появилась… нет, пропала жизнь, оставив лишь пустоту. Такого отрешенного взгляда Мерлин еще никогда не видел. И таким же безэмоциональным тоном Артур спросил:

– Не хочешь?

– Хочу, – не задумываясь, ответил Мерлин, и Артур кивнул, потянув его за собой в кабину. Что было бы, откажись он? Артур разочаровался бы? Но Мерлин не хотел это проверять, как и не хотел отказываться.

Они прошли к той самой комнате. Мерлин отметил про себя, что никаких признаков постороннего омеги не осталось: ни вещей, ни былой обжитости, только пустота красивого интерьера.

Артур бросил коротко:

– Раздевайся, – и стянул с себя футболку. Разулся, оставшись босиком, прошел к странной конструкции от пола до потолка, с кучей цепей, ремешков и лент. Специальные профили позволяли передвигать цепи по потолку и фиксировать в определенном положении.

Мерлин догадывался, для чего все это, и, несмотря на желание попробовать, все-таки задрожал, представив, как его подвесят.

Артур, раздвигая конструкцию так, как ему нужно, бросил на Мерлина короткий взгляд и, не отвлекаясь от дела, спросил:

– Боишься?

Мерлин сжал и разжал дрожащие руки, стянул форменный пиджак и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке.

– Немного, – тихо ответил он.

– Это по незнанию. Если что-то пойдет не так, я остановлюсь, не волнуйся.

И Мерлин поверил. Перестал переживать, спокойно снял рубашку, туфли и брюки, аккуратно уложив их на углу кровати, оглянулся на дверь проверить, точно ли она закрыта, и снова повернулся к Артуру, залюбовавшись его действиями: точными, умелыми, знающими, что и куда пристегнуть. Мерлин еще успел подумать, что ему очень идет такой вид – растрепанные волосы, голый торс, джинсы на бедрах и ничем не прикрытые ухоженные ступни.

Артур поднялся, пристально посмотрел на Мерлина, спустился взглядом к ногам, пробежал по всему телу, остановившись на глазах, и четко произнес:

– Встань на колени.

Лишь на миг Мерлин уловил блеск в его взгляде, заинтересованность и желание, а потом… нет, не та пустота, что была у лифта, но некая отстраненность присутствовала. И Мерлин отчетливо понял, что если Артур даст сейчас волю эмоциям, то никаких цепей не будет, он просто не сдержится и завалит Мерлина на ближайшую поверхность. Так Артур сам себя ограничивал и помогал Мерлину справиться со своими проблемами. Да, именно в этот момент Мерлин понял, что за все время, пока Артур был рядом, он так ни разу ни обо что и не ударился, не психанул и не захотел беспричинно разреветься. Ему не позволяли эмоции Артура, усмиряли в какой-то степени.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза и встал на колени. Руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, по которому побежали мурашки. Не от желания, правда, – от холода, шедшего откуда-то изнутри. Страха не было, паники тоже, но… Мерлин не знал, как описать свои чувства. Если бы Артур набросился на него, было бы ясно, как себя вести, а теперь он просто зажался, чего не бывало уже очень давно.

Артур подошел ближе, подцепил двумя пальцами за подбородок и приподнял, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Больно не будет. Веришь? – спросил он.

– Верю, – едва разлепив пересохшие губы, ответил Мерлин.

Артур опустился на одно колено, устроил ладонь на его шее, чуть пониже линии волос, прислонился лбом ко лбу и, чуть помедлив для эффекта, задал следующий вопрос:

– А доверяешь?

Мерлин не стал отвечать сразу. Задумался. Что он, собственно, знает об этом человеке? Молодой, лет тридцати, красивый. У него есть замечательный сын, и был странный омега для утех. Все? Похоже на то. А что подсказывало сердце? Что он теплый, отзывчивый, нежный, внимательный… и что он покорил не только чокнутую омегу, пытавшуюся всю жизнь руководить Мерлином, но и самого Мерлина. И ничего дурного рядом с Артуром не случится. Он не сделает плохо. Ведь не делал же до этого.

– Доверяю, – уверенно ответил он, кивнув для убедительности.

Артур едва наметил улыбку, но одернул себя. Резко выдохнул, решившись отступить от собственного плана, прикрыл глаза и прижался губами ко рту Мерлина, который уже приоткрыл его, намереваясь ответить на поцелуй… но тут губы исчезли, теплый язык мягко скользнул по деснам, зубы сжались на нижней губе буквально на пару секунд и тоже исчезли.

Артур поднялся, встав во весь рост, глянул на Мерлина сверху вниз, пощекотал пальцами волосы за оттопыренным ушком и перевел красноречивый взгляд на свою ширинку. И нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не понять такой откровенный намек.

Мерлин не стал медлить, он уже давно хотел попробовать Артура там, поэтому, игнорируя все еще подрагивающие пальцы, потянулся к пуговичке на джинсах. Она поддалась легко, вжикнула молния, открывая вид на чуть более темные, чем на голове, паховые волоски. Трусов на Артуре не было, а каменно-твердый член, лежавший до этого вбок, выпрямился и прилип к животу. Головка призывно поблескивала смазкой: большая, розовая, не скрытая крайней плотью. Во рту собралась слюна, и Мерлин сглотнул, прежде чем обхватить член пальцами.

Ему показалось, что нужно три таких, как у него, ладони, чтобы скрыть всю длину, и то будет мало. Ровный, перевитый венками член дрогнул от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Мерлин убрал руку и потер ладонь о ладонь, согревая их, снова обхватил член и, приблизившись, собрал кончиком языка смазку. Плоть снова дрогнула под рукой, а Артур, не издав ни звука, чуть шире расставил ноги для устойчивости.

Мерлин поднял на него взгляд. Дыхание перехватило. Голубые глаза потемнели, заблестели от желания, рот чуть приоткрылся, дыхание стало тяжелым, ускоренным. Артур смотрел, не отрываясь, и Мерлин отчетливо осознал, что именно тот хотел увидеть.

Он приоткрыл рот, провел губами по головке и обхватил, втягивая, сжимая, надавливая на нее нёбом. Пощекотал уздечку, с восторгом ощущая, как плоть в руке подрагивает от ласки. Наблюдать за лицом Артура было сплошным удовольствием, но Мерлин прикрыл глаза, чтобы исследовать член, не отвлекаясь. На языке остался горько-соленый привкус, едва заметно вяжущий, но не вызывающий отторжения. От Артура восхитительно пахло, и это никак не было связано с запахом альфы. Толстый орган был горячим и слегка обжигал ладошку, кажущуюся на его фоне совсем детской.

Мерлин просунул руку Артуру между ног, обхватил мошонку, чуть помял, ощупывая, словно признавая… или узнавая. Он запоминал, каков Артур там, поглаживал шовчик за яичками, щекотал нежную кожу, не прекращая посасывать гладкую, будто шелковую головку.

– Открой рот, – хриплым, как со сна, голосом то ли попросил, то ли приказал Артур, устроив руку на его затылке, фиксируя голову на одном месте.

И Мерлин подчинился. Просто не мог отказать. Гулко сглотнул набежавшую слюну, не выпуская головку, и раскрыл рот, а Артур тут же подался вперед, проезжаясь концом по нёбу вглубь, проталкивая член в горло.

Мерлин дернулся, когда сработал естественный рефлекс, и Артур остановился. Дал полминутки отдышаться и снова двинулся вперед. По подбородку потянулась ниточка слюны, в уголках глаз выступили слезы, но Мерлину не было больно. Ему было хорошо, и он хотел еще, хотел глубже. И снова этот рефлекс, но Мерлин стойко перетерпел, а Артур стал действовать еще медленнее, аккуратнее, словно лишал девственности.

Мерлин зажмурился, снова попытался сглотнуть, и Артур остановился, чертыхнувшись. Член дернулся во рту, напрягся, и оба замерли, ожидая продолжения.

Артур перевел дыхание, выскользнул на дюйм и в очередной раз протолкнул член в горло, и Мерлин, наконец, принял его почти без помех. Челюсть уже устала, губы пересохли, а в глотке саднило и распирало, но было так хорошо чувствовать Артура, ощущать на языке толстую венку и бархатистость кожи.

Мерлин совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза и замер. Взгляд его тут же расширился. Артур вошел не то что не до конца… а всего на половину, может, чуть дальше.

Он попытался расслабить горло, но его так распирало, что, казалось, дальше некуда. И все же он сам чуть двинул головой и сжал губы, стараясь принять в себя больше, ощущая член уже где-то в области кадыка… и тут Артур отодвинулся, полностью вынув орган изо рта. Снова опустился на колено, одной рукой все еще удерживая Мерлина за затылок, а другой – свой член. Подцепил языком слюну на подбородке, довел ее до рта по тонкой влажной дорожке, мягко обхватил губами сухую, в мелких трещинках, нижнюю губу Мерлина и втянул в рот. Чуть прикусил, смочил осторожным движением языка, пососал, смакуя привкус, и скользнул напоследок по верхней губе.

– Опустись на пятки, – прошептал он, и Мелрин шлепнулся на задницу. – Дай знать, если станет неприятно.

Мерлин кивнул и проследил за тем, как Артур снова поднимается, берет его за подбородок, практически заставляя запрокинуть голову, чуть меняет позицию, одну ногу ставя между ног Мерлина, а другую – чуть в стороне, у плеча. Его член оказался у самого лица Мерлина, совсем близко, но чуть выше. Артур сам направил его Мерлину в рот, неторопливо ввел до того предела, который узнал чуть раньше, и двинулся дальше.

Мерлин запыхтел. Дышать стало тяжелее, но вытянутая шея помогала вобрать гораздо больше, и это вдохновляло. Легкая боль не давала забыться, а твердая плоть проникала все глужбе. Сверху раздался сдавленный хрип, и Артур, сорвавшись, вошел на всю длину одним протяжным движением.

Мерлин бы закашлялся, но ему мешал член в глотке. Он дернул рукой, цепляясь пальцами за бедро Артура, обтянутое джинсой, и тот вышел – легко, без сопротивления. Мерлин пару раз кашлянул, на пробу попытался что-то сказать, но получился только хрип. Ну и плевать, решил он, и снова открыл рот, глядя на Артура, на лице которого вдруг появилась облегченная улыбка.

– Я не сбегу, – прохрипел Мерлин и улыбнулся в ответ.

Артур только кивнул на это, скрыл улыбку и ткнулся головкой в губы Мерлина. Все, рубеж оказался пройден. Больше Артур не медлил. Вошел глубоко одним движением, и вышел, снова вошел и еще раз. И с каждым новым движением он все ускорялся, а Мерлин не мог толком описать, что чувствует. В горле саднило, будто раздирая, а член одновременно мешал, делая больнее, и помогал, избавляя от раздражающей щекотки.

Мерлин приложил пальцы к своей шее, туда, где находился кадык, и чуть не умер, почувствовав, как расширяется под руками кожа, как образовывается и тут же пропадает бугор. Хотел бы он это увидеть со стороны…

Он приоткрыл глаза и понял, что именно туда и смотрит Артур. Ему явно нравилось зрелище. Его взгляд то и дело блуждал, останавливаясь то на шее, то на покрасневших, затертых губах Мерлина. А потом и на его глазах. Их взгляды на секунду встретились, и он замер, вытащил член, в который уже раз встал на колено, а потом опустился и на второе. Обхватил лицо Мерлина обеими руками, большими пальцами провел под глазами, стирая капельки слез, выступивших от напряжения, и спросил обеспокоенно:

– Все хорошо?

Мерлин только кивнул. Говорить бы он сейчас не решился. Но было очень, очень хорошо! И на это указывал не только стояк между ног, но и общий подъем настроения. От счастья хотелось кричать, из груди вырывалась радость, но пришлось сдерживаться. Зато улыбка была широченной и точно успокоила Артура.

– Умница… такой хороший… – зашептал Артур, прижав его к себе и зарывшись носом в волосы за ухом. – Хороший… лучший, – уже совсем тихо, едва различимо.

Но Мерлину хватило. Он чуть привстал, чтобы быть к Артуру еще ближе, обхватил руками, цепляясь за спину, оставляя небольшие отметины, которые пропадут уже через несколько минут. Но и этого хватило. Мерлин был доволен, а уж в каком восторге была его омега, и говорить не стоит.

– Продолжим? – спросил Артур.

Мерлин снова только кивнул, а уже в следующую секунду крепко схватился за плечи Артура и обхватил его талию ногами, потому что альфа его куда-то потащил. Только теперь Мерлин вспомнил про цепи. Что-то внутри оборвалось, вновь похолодало. Мерлин сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, страшась увидеть зловещую конструкцию, но Артур был рядом, обещал, что больно не будет. Нужно просто поверить… нет, довериться. И Мерлин расслабился.

Артур осторожно поставил его на ноги, придержал, дожидаясь, пока Мерлин будет твердо держаться – все-таки столько времени на коленях не прошло мимо. Затем взял в руки кучку ремешков и снова посмотрел Мерлину в глаза, ожидая, видимо, отказа. Но Мерлин хотел попробовать. В конце концов, что с ним могло случиться?

Он кивнул, и Артур закрепил один ремешок на его шее, а отходящий от него протянул по всему торсу до паха. Мерлин так и не смог понять, что это за странное изобретение, но Артур уверенно закрепил еще несколько ремешков, застегнув их со спины в области лопаток, талии и чуть пониже поясницы. От самого нижнего крепления отходили еще две плотные ленты меньшей ширины, их Артур просунул между ног, соорудив подобие резинок от трусов… только без трусов. И это уже оказалось даже близко не страшно, а очень даже возбуждающе. Как если бы на него надели комбинезон, прорезав дырки в самых стратегически важных местах.

Он чуть поерзал, расставил ноги пошире, привыкая к ощущениям, и вдруг понял, что будет совершенно беспомощным, когда Артур закончит. Эта же мысль пришла, когда Артур достал широкие кожаные наручники и застегнул их на запястьях за спиной Мерлина.

Полностью в его власти. Каково это? Когда ни дернуться, ни сбежать, ни ударить… Артур ведь сможет сделать с ним все, что захочет, не слушая возражений. Даже если Мерлин попросит прекратить, кто знает, остановится ли Артур. Видимо, это самое пикантное… Отпустить себя, отдать воле другого, подчиниться…

Наверное, в этот момент Мерлин должен был представлять ужасы, но, вспомнив, что с ним делал Артур до этого, он смог лишь глухо застонать, потому что на ум приходили самые разные извращения… очень возбуждающие, интимные, невероятно сексуальные.

Артур взял в руку одну из цепей, на конце которой поблескивал крючок, и тут до Мерлина дошло, зачем в самом широком ремне вдоль торса колечки.

Раз, два, три…

– Если что-то пойдет не так: закружится голова, будет больно или неудобно, где-то что-то перетянет, начнешь терять сознание – скажи, и я все прекращу, – сказав это, он отошел к стене, у которой наблюдалось что-то вроде приборной панели, что-то настроил и вернулся обратно с пультом. Нажал на кнопку, и средняя цепь поползла вверх, натянувшись, а Мерлин так и остался стоять.

Еще одна кнопка, и цепь, прикрепленная к верхнему колечку, тоже поехала вверх, но остановилась, все еще продолжая свисать. Когда Артур нажал третью кнопку, бедра Мерлина начали приподниматься, ноги оторвались от пола, и он чуть было не попытался сбежать, испугавшись, но Артур придержал за плечи, помогая медленно и осторожно перевернуться на спину, зависнув в воздухе. Тело прогнулось, голова безвольно повисла где-то на уровне паха Артура, даже чуть ниже, а руки так и висели, скованные за спиной.

Артур склонился к его лицу, провел носом по щеке и прошептал:

– Все будет хорошо. Расслабься, – и отпустил его окончательно.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза. Его немного раскачивало, как в детстве, когда он взлетал на качелях, но ощущения были слегка иные. Он будто парил в небе или плыл по течению.

Артур где-то копошился, но почти сразу вернулся, взял его лодыжки и закрепил на ногах кожаные браслеты. Согнул Мерлину ноги в коленях, потянул пятки к запястьям и защелкнул последний элемент.

– Не сдвигай ноги. – Вот это уже точно было похоже на приказ. – Иначе распорки поставлю.

И Мерлин раскрылся, разведя колени как можно шире, окончательно и бесповоротно ощутив себя извращенцем, потому что это возбуждало. Дико. Приятно. Он знал, что Артур будет смотреть, и ему хотелось, чтобы его рассматривали. Возможно, ему и было чего стесняться, но только не во время секса, только не с Артуром.

Глаза он решил не раскрывать. Так было острее – не знать, в какой момент и где окажется рука Артура. Его пальцы тем временем прошлись по ребрам, скользнули по низу живота, вызывая легкую дрожь, неожиданно вернулись к груди, пощипали соски, пока те не затвердели. Мерлин застонал. Это было приятно, обжигало снаружи и внутри. Голова кружилась, но Мерлин молчал, не понимая толком, из-за висячего это положения или возбуждения.

Руки начали затекать, но Мерлин даже не подумал пожаловаться, потому что Артур уже опустился на колени. Его дыхание опалило внутреннюю сторону бедра совсем рядом с пахом. Пальцы, обмазанные смазкой, скользнули по ложбинке между ягодиц, покружили у ануса, дразня, но не проникая, помассировали чувствительное место за мошонкой и снова вернулись к анусу. Там, где недавно было дыхание, оказались теплые губы, а после и зубы, чувствительно сжавшие кожу, но не причиняющие настоящей боли.

Контраст оказался сногсшибательным, когда в задницу вошли сразу два пальца. Мерлин выгнулся, пытаясь двинуться им навстречу, но «в невесомости» это оказалось невозможным. Ноги сами разъехались еще шире, и в этот момент горячие губы поймали его яички. Он громко застонал, снова попытавшись двинуть бедрами, но это не принесло успеха.

Пальцы вдруг исчезли, а вместо них в заднице оказался маленький шарик. Мерлин понял это, когда что-то гладкое проникло внутрь, заставив сфинктер разжаться, а потом снова рефлекторно сжаться, удерживая внутри игрушку, не позволяя ей выскочить обратно. И это оказалось только началом. За первым шариком последовал второй, а за ним третий и четвертый. Каждый последующий был явно больше предыдущего, а пятый оказался самым большим. Вся эта незамысловатая конструкция давила на простату, вибрировала, перекатываясь и ударяясь друг о друга, а Артур, судя по его тяжелому дыханию, наблюдал за их исчезновением чуть не с детским восторгом и очень недетской похотью.

Мерлин вдруг понял, что действительно отчетливо слышит дыхание Артура, даже сквозь гул в своей голове. Все чувства обострились. И тут его чуть не подбросило, выгибая неведомым образом – Артур включил вибрацию.

Мерлина затрясло, словно в лихорадке. Ощущение качелей стало более реальным, потому что его начало водить из стороны в сторону. В ушах теперь отдавался звук вибрации вперемешку с лязганьем цепей. Собственных стонов Мерлин уже не различал.

Он резко раскрыл глаза, пытаясь разглядеть Артура, но в них почему-то потемнело. Несмотря на желание и подступающий очень близко оргазм, его замутило. Он слепо заозирался по сторонам в попытке увидеть хоть что-то, и тут все прекратилось. И вибрация, и качка. Артур поднял его на руки и понес к кровати. Когда он успел избавиться от цепей, Мерлин так и не понял, потому что схватился за его шею и просто зажмурился.

Тошнота отступила, в глазах прояснилось. Артур уложил его на бархатное покрывало, навис над ним, оставил нежный извинительный поцелуй на щеке, потом рядом с ушком.

– Для первого раза достаточно, – пробормотал Артур. – Все еще хочешь меня?

Горло еще саднило, голос, кажется, сорвался от громких стонов, но Мерлин все равно прошептал:

– Очень хочу…

И ведь ни разу не слукавил.

Артур раздвинул ему ноги, потянул за шнур и одним резким движением вытянул все шарики, заставив Мерлина изогнуться от удовольствия. А потом резко вошел одним точным движением до упора. Глубоко, четко, сильно, без заминки.

Как же Мерлину было хорошо! Толстый член превосходно умещался в нем, давил на стенки ануса и простату, и, казалось, доставал до внутренних органов.

– Еще, – выдавил он из себя самое короткое, но самое важное слово.

Артур вышел почти на всю длину и снова решительно ворвался, почти грубо, но именно так, как нужно. Перед глазами все поплыло яркими пятнами. Мерлин схватился за его плечи, толкнул пятками в поясницу, провоцируя действовать, и удовлетворенно вскрикнул от очередного рывка. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Может, душу из него и не вытрахали, но в кровать втрахали – точно! И это было восхитительно! Артур двигался все быстрее, вколачивался в него, выворачивая наизнанку все эмоции. Где-то на периферии застучали выдвижные ящички, зазвенели цепи, взорвалась лампочка. Перед закрытыми веками явственно вспыхнул яркий свет и погас. Задницу наполнила теплая сперма, и он кончил, чувствуя, как его заполняет узел, как давит болезненно, но так необходимо!

По щекам покатились слезы, а следом за ними заскользили губы Артура, собирая соленую влагу. Он крепко обнимал, шептал что-то тихое и успокаивающее. А потом чуть весело прибавил:

– Ты, оказывается, можешь быть сильным.

Мерлин даже не стал переспрашивать. Он прекрасно осознавал, что сам не дал Артуру вытащить член раньше, чем образуется узел. И помнил, что помогла ему магия, которая, кажется, разнесла половину комнаты.

Плевать.

Мерлин счастливо улыбнулся и приготовился уснуть.

– Э, нет. Так не пойдет, – сказал Артур, осторожно поднял его ногу, медленно перетащил через себя, переворачивая его на бок, а сам устроился сзади.

Да, так было удобнее. А еще позволяло Артуру его обнимать. И Мерлину больше ничего не было нужно. Он только поудобнее втерся задницей в пах Артура, чтобы не тянуло, а потом отключился.

 

Прошло около часа, когда Мерлин все-таки открыл глаза. Делать этого не хотелось. Ему нравилось находиться на грани сна и яви и чувствовать большую ладонь, поглаживающую его живот и грудь. А еще теплое дыхание в волосах. И мерно стучащее рядом сердце.

Но что-то внутри встрепенулось, нагло выдернуло из дремы, а в голове вдруг зазвучал настойчивый голос обозленной омеги: «Ты так и не накормил Артура!»

Идиотизм, только и подумал Мерлин.

– Откуда ты знаешь испанский? – тихо, но с интересом спросил Артур.

– Это ведь не запрещено, – напряженно ответил Мерлин. Да, омегам не особо-то разрешалось отходить от стандартного образовательного плана, но и не запрещалось. А у Мерлина было слишком много свободного времени. К тому же, ведь Артур еще не мог быть уверен, что Мерлин вовсе не бета.

– Что еще ты умеешь? – снова спросил он, как бы невзначай дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев до сосков.

– Ну… Я неплохо разбираюсь в цифрах и договорах. Еще японский изучал одно время. С арабским не вышло, а в немецком практиковаться было не с кем, так что читать и переводить могу, а вот разговариваю плохо. Еще я вкусно готовлю!

Вот последнее он сказал безотчетно. Просто все еще ныло в груди и давила совесть, постоянно напоминая, что альфа пропустил завтрак.

– Это самое полезное умение, – низко, бархатисто засмеялся Артур. И Мерлин завис, прислушиваясь к этим звукам. Таким приятным, ласкающим.

Где-то зазвонил мобильник, и Мерлин вздрогнул, но сразу расслабился. Это не его мелодия, а значит, звонили Артуру.

Он неохотно потянулся за джинсами, свисая с изножья кровати, достал мобильник и нахмурился. Заметно напрягся, но на звонок ответил.

– Да. Да, понял. Буду.

Дела, догадался Мерлин, но даже не сдвинулся с места. Ему было хорошо и уютно. А в голове вдруг зазвенел тревожный колокольчик.

Он снова посмотрел на Артура, уткнувшегося лицом в колени и болезненно тянувшего себя за волосы. Что-то случилось. Сердце болезненно сдавило.

Мерлин подполз к нему ближе, положил ладонь на спину и осторожно, боясь спугнуть, спросил:

– Что-то произошло?

Артур выпрямился, мускулы на спине стали тверже, по шее и лопаткам побежали мурашки, и Мерлин на самом деле испугался. А Артур впервые посмотрел на него с таким отчаянием, что захотелось сжаться в комочек.

Но голос его не дрогнул, когда он отчетливо ответил:

– У мужа течка началась. Меня дня три не будет.

Мерлин моргнул, еще не до конца осознав смысл слов, но сердце уже оборвалось и ухнуло вниз, разбившись на мелкие осколки. На глазах заблестели слезы.

Артур было дернулся к нему, но…

– Стой, – жестко оборвал он его порыв. – Мне нужен телефон, - пробормотал он относительно спокойно, не обращая внимания на слезы, текущие уже безостановочно, и пополз к углу кровати, на которой оставил свои вещи. Там же был и телефон. Он набрал нужный номер и принялся ждать ответа.

– Зачем? – обреченно спросил Артур. Что творилось у него на душе и в голове, Мерлин даже не представлял, но ответил так, чтобы в серьезности его слов тот даже не засомневался:

– Позвонить своему альфе.

Дальше Мерлин не дал возможности Артуру ни задать вопроса, ни возмутиться. На том конце раздалось спокойное, но тревожное:

– Что случилось?

– Забери меня, – только и сказал Мерлин, замечая теперь, что голос начал слезливо дрожать. Ланс всегда на него так действовал, вскрывал все нарывы, проникал в самую суть и успокаивал.

– Сейчас?

– Да, сейчас! – закричал Мерлин, срывая голос и бередя еще незажившее горло.

– Мерлин… что-то произошло? – Тихо, успокаивающе… как всегда. Но не сегодня.

– Да, черт! Да! Произошло! Иначе я не просил бы меня забрать! – выкрикнул он на одном дыхании и как-то сразу сдулся. И добавил совсем тихо: – Приедешь?

– Безусловно, – и отключился.

А Мерлин посмотрел на потухший экран и в приступе неконтролируемой ярости швырнул телефон о стену. И наступила тишина. Болезненная, давящая.

Он поднялся, подхватил свои вещи и поплелся к выходу.

– Мерлин… – донеслось сзади очень тихое и умоляющее.

– Сам найду выход, – только и сказал он, из последних сил удерживая эмоции. Потом захлопнул за собой дверь и разревелся, но идти не перестал. Побежал, ориентируясь на свою интуицию, потому что ничего не видел перед собой. На лифте поднялся в кабинет Артура, оттуда проскочил в свою комнату и запер дверь. Не на ключ, а магией, чтобы уже никто не смог до него дорваться.

 

Лансу потребовалось меньше двадцати минут, чтобы добраться до дома Артура. Мерлин даже собирать вещи не стал. Просто натянул на себя футболку с джинсами и выбежал к машине. К своей машине. Упал животом на капот и чмокнул разогретую на солнце сталь.

– Моя малышка! Ты привез ее! – с восторгом выкрикнул Мерлин и бросился на шею Ланселоту. – Спасибо. Я поведу.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Ланс и отдал ему ключи. А Мерлин в который уже раз поразился, какая теплая и светлая улыбка у его друга. И какие искренние глаза.

Жаль, что он никогда не сможет оценить этого в полной мере.

Он сел за руль и недовольно глянул на Ланса, который почему-то медлил, всем корпусом развернувшись к дому. Мерлин догадывался, на кого он смотрит. И сам хотел выглянуть, чтобы убедиться в своей догадке. Да, только поэтому. Но Ланс не дал такого шанса. Сел на пассажирское место, и они тронулись.

Путь до дома занял часа полтора, не меньше. Мерлин в какой-то момент покосился на друга и, не выдержав сжирающего любопытства, спросил:

– Как ты так быстро добрался?

Ланс улыбнулся немного виновато, глянул исподтишка и покаянно ответил:

– Я волновался. Поэтому прикупил небольшой домик… минутах в десяти от твоего работодателя.

Мерлин сглотнул. Черт, он и представить не мог, сколько проблем доставляет Лансу своими выходками.

– Прости… Так… ты все это время был рядом?

– Насколько это возможно. Не грусти, Мерлин. Все наладится.

Мерлин кивнул, но не поверил. Припарковался у дома и забежал внутрь.

– Я в душ! – крикнул он Лансу, но не успел сделать еще и пары шагов, как зацепился ногой за пуфик. Его развернуло в полете, и в итоге приземлился он четко на задницу. Выругался и, закрыв глаза, опустился на спину. В носу снова защипало, хотя он думал, что напряжение уже отступило.

– Что за черт? Почему сегодня все через жопу? Ну что я сделал не так? За что мне это? – чуть не рыча прокричал он, размазывая по щекам слезы.

Ланс остановился рядом, присел на корточки и погладил по голове, задумчиво его разглядывая. И этот взгляд, пусть и через влажную пелену, Мерлину не понравился. А еще больше не понравился последовавший за этим вопрос:

– Ты спал с ним сегодня?

Голос был серьезным, чуть приглушенным, но спокойным. Рассудительным.

Мерлин жутко покраснел, потому что… ну, это же Ланс. И что бы там ни было между ними, они уже столько лет вместе, что сказать ему правду язык не поворачивался. Но по той же причине Мерлин не мог и соврать.

– Спал, – тихо ответил он, опустив руки на пол вдоль тела.

– И, конечно, с узлом?

Мерлин только кивнул, закусив губу. Ему было так стыдно и… он действительно чувствовал себя идиотом. А еще изменником, черт бы побрал всех альф. Почему он так себя чувствовал, почему так себя повел? На что рассчитывал, и чем ему плоха была прежняя жизнь? И снова захотелось разреветься, но прежде чем слезы потекли, Ланселот сделался отстраненным, каким еще никогда не бывал с Мерлином. И последовавший приказ – а это был именно приказ – выбил из колеи и заставил беспрекословно подчиниться.

– Сними заклинание.

Нет, в словах не было ни жестокости, ни злости, но столько пустоты, что Мерлин сделал, как ему велели. И тут же понял все: свой промах, свою вину и свое положение – по тому, как Ланс втянул в себя воздух и чуть покачнулся, резко убрав руку от головы Мерлина.

– У меня течка, да?

– Первый день, – подтвердил Ланселот.

– Поэтому я так бешусь и плачу как маленький? – спросил он и прикрыл глаза, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Всхлипнул и добавил: – Какой же я идиот.

– Идиот, да. И эту течку тебе придется провести в одиночестве. Я вызову врача, – сказал Ланс и, подняв Мерлина на руки, потащил в ванную.

Мерлин снова всхлипнул, уткнувшись лицом ему в рубашку. Ему стало страшно.

– Ты… – очередной всхлип. Говорить с каждым разом становилось все трудней. – Ты… на меня…

– Нет, Мерлин, – прекрасно уловив суть вопроса, ответил Ланс, тепло ему улыбнувшись и мягко поцеловав в висок. – Не злюсь, не расстроен, не презираю. Ты сделал так, как хотел сделать. И поступил правильно. И я даже не считаю, что это было ошибкой. Главное, что это твой выбор. Ты не послушная марионетка, Мерлин. Никогда ею не был. И я хочу, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

– Ты предупреждал…

– А ты не послушал. Никогда не слушал. Не думай об этом, ладно? Не сейчас.

 

Следующий день Мерлин провел в блаженной неге. Как и просил Ланс, он старался ни о чем не думать, и это ему на удивление удавалось. И хоть он все еще продолжал считать себя всего лишь заменой омеги для утех, он уже простил Артура. И решил, что будет жить дальше, как обычный человек, как обычная бета, как и много лет до этого случая. Но запомнит те несколько дней навсегда, оставит их глубоко, только для себя. И никому не признается в том, что случилось.

Ланселот, как всегда, был спокоен и улыбчив. Он обещал, что все будет хорошо, и Мерлин верил ему. И знал, что его не бросят, не выкинут из жизни за один промах. И не только потому, что Ланс вовсе не считал это изменой, а потому что он был слишком добрым и заботливым, чтобы оставить своего друга в беде. А еще… он по-своему любил Мерлина и желал ему счастья.

И это было хорошо, вызывало улыбку и прилив счастья. Мерлин даже пошел готовить, сам, без магии, напевая под нос веселенькую мелодию. А Ланс только улыбался, привычно сдерживая себя. А потом начался ад.

Хороший день закончился, и наступил самый адовый день течки, когда тело просит, смазка течет, а в глазах мутится. Ланс с самого утра ходил хмурый, только раз позволив себе крикнуть на Мерлина. И это было впервые. И звучало так:

– Да наложи уже это чертово заклинание, иначе я уеду.

И не крик вовсе, а рычание, но все равно первый раз. А что ему оставалось? Находиться рядом с течной омегой и не касаться? Это настоящее мучение.

Мерлин метался на кровати, звал, просил его трахнуть, а Ланс только сидел в кресле, стараясь не беспокоить, но и не бросать в одиночестве. Врач четко дал понять, что если сцепка уже была, то любые лекарства только навредят беременности. И пусть никто точно сказать не мог, что она имеется, но рисковать бы никто не стал. Подавители отмели сразу же, а от игрушек Мерлин отказался сам, потому что один бы в таком состоянии не справился, а Ланса провоцировать просто не хотел.

Первые несколько часов.

Потом стало хуже. Его выгибало, пот стекал по всему телу, промочив одежду, в заднице невыносимо свербило.

Он из последних сил попытался успокоиться, свернулся калачиком и только постанывал, когда его скручивало в очередном приступе мучительного желания.

Ланс не выдержал. Забрался к нему на постель, сел в изголовье и притянул его себе на колени, усадив боком. Крепко прижал, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, шептал, что это пройдет, что нужно просто перетерпеть.

– Помоги мне, – простонал на это Мерлин и изогнулся, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Прикусил ключицу. Развернулся, усаживаясь на него верхом, стал жадно вылизывать теплую солоноватую кожу. – Помоги. Я хочу, Ланс. Очень… Мне нужно!

Ланселот только сильнее сжал руки на его талии.

– Не могу, Мерлин. Прости… Я хочу, но не стану. Ты им пропах, ты уже можешь носить его ребенка. А что будет, если еще и я тебя трахну? Ты потом сам себя сожрешь. Потерпи… прошу тебя.

И Мерлин терпел. Как мог. Терся о него пахом, вылизывал, скулил, мял руками, но терпел. Это так у него называлось.

– Хочу кончить… – шептал он. – Хотя бы разочек…

Ланс дураком не был. Знал, что «разочка» не хватит, что только раздразнит… И все же.

Он просунул ладонь под влажную футболку, погладил пальцами горячую кожу, по которой струйками бежал пот, подлез под пояс джинсов и скользнул средним пальцем в ложбинку. Смазка… ее было чертовски много. А еще она была удивительно приятной на вкус, о чем Ланс знал не понаслышке. Но он не стал бы заходить так далеко. Он просто погладил подушечкой складки ануса и протолкнул палец вглубь.

Мерлин захныкал ему в шею и кончил, скуля непристойности.

Естественно, этого было мало.

– Еще… Я хочу больше… Ланс, ну, пожалуйста!

Это был уже не совсем Мерлин, это за него говорила ненасытная омежья сущность, требующая узла, а не пальца. А Лансу все труднее было сдерживаться. Он вытащил руку из штанов и недовольно поморщился, когда все это великолепие, оставшееся на пальцах, пришлось вытереть о покрывало, чтобы не было соблазна лизнуть.

– Нет? – как в бреду шептал Мерлин. – Больше не будет? А тогда я… доставлю тебе… удовольствие… – Он медленно сползал по телу вниз. – Будет хорошо. Тебе понравится. Я могу очень глубоко…

Этих слов хватило, чтобы Ланс выбрался из-под Мерлина и снова вернулся в кресло. Ему хотелось, да. Но не так и не в таком состоянии. Мерлин снова захныкал и свернулся клубком. Как же ему было плохо!

 

Иногда у Мерлина наступали моменты просветления. Тогда он даже мог связно выражаться. И после этого старался держать себя в руках еще с полчаса, а потом все возвращалось. Но он успевал за это время принять душ, что было настоящим бальзамом. Потому что пот, потому что смазка…

В один из таких моментов ясности у Ланса зазвонил мобильник. Что ему говорили, Мерлин слышать не мог, но зато отчетливо слышал ответ:

– Да. Хорошо. Я понял. Знаю. Ничего, можете сказать.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Мерлин, когда разговор оборвался.

– На меня справки наводили. Вычисляли хозяина «Ягуара» и его место жительства. Полагаю, к тебе едут гости.

– Оу, – только и сумел сказать Мерлин. Как к этому относиться, он еще не знал. И думать об этом не хотел. Но отметил, что связи у Ланса нисколько не хуже, чем у Артура, раз его предупредили.

 

Мерлину удалось уснуть только под утро. Он едва выдержал первый день, и с содроганием думал о том, что таких предстоит еще два.

Ланс поднял всех знакомых врачей, чтобы достать хоть что-то, что поможет Мерлину, и принес-таки успокоительное из каких-то безвредных трав. Именно они помогли уснуть, но всего на пару часов. И с рассветом Мерлин снова поднялся, чувствуя себя разбитым, неудовлетворенным и мокрым… особенно в штанах.

Стояк никак не желал пропадать, внутри все горело, прожигало насквозь. Руки мелко потряхивало, а живот сводило судорогами, очень похожими на предоргазменные, но только еще больше распаляющими желание, а не помогающими его снять.

На трясущихся ногах Мерлин дошел до ванной и забрался в душевую. Включил прохладную воду, окатывая себя с головы до ног. Такое блаженство он не ощущал уже очень давно: струи воды, охлаждающие разгоряченную кожу, снимающие напряжение с мышц, смывающие естественные выделения – это было восхитительно, божественно, невероятно!

Он совершенно не хотел покидать это уютное помещение, но понимал, что скоро станет хуже, а потому быстро выбрался, прошмыгнул в пустую с самого утра комнату и, сбросив с постели испачканные простыни, быстро перестелил ее. Достал из шкафа легкие домашние штаны, влез в старую растянутую, но самую любимую футболку и поплелся на кухню. Есть не хотелось, но пить… И не воду, утоляющую жажду, а чай или кофе. Что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать себя человеком.

А спустившись на первый этаж, он замер у входа в гостиную. Как раз в этот момент Ланс одним плавным движением вскочил на ноги (как он оказался на полу, Мерлин понял позже) и без размаха впечатал кулак Артуру в скулу.

Внутри что-то восторженно затрепетало… Его омеге явно нравилось, когда за нее дерутся. Но все оказалось гораздо банальнее.

Ланс приложил костяшки пальцев к своему разбитому носу и, поморщившись, хмыкнул:

– Мог бы не бить, я бы тебя и без этого пустил.

Артур тоже держался за ушибленное место, но на его лице возникла примирительная улыбка.

– Так бы и пустил?

– Да. Бессмысленно сопротивляться… Хотя, Мерлин ведь тебе так и не рассказал. Так что я оставлю для тебя сюрприз.

Артур протянул ему руку для рукопожатия и, крепко пожав ладонь, улыбнулся уже гораздо шире.

– А ведь мы с тобой со школы не дрались. Да и не виделись. Думал, тебя уже давно нет на островах.

– Да, жизнь помотала по миру, но я вернулся. Лет шесть назад. Старых «друзей», уж извини, искать не пытался.

– А сколько вы с Мерлином?

– Четыре года. С его первой течки, – спокойно ответил Ланселот и отступил на шаг, увидев настоящее недоумение в глазах Артура.

– Течки? Но…

– Пусть он сам все расскажет, – сказал Ланс и кивнул на Мерлина, затаившегося в проеме. – Ты сейчас сможешь? – обратился он уже к омеге, сканируя его взглядом, на глаз определяя, в состоянии ли тот связно мыслить.

– Да, – только и ответил Мерлин, проходя в гостиную. Но садиться он не стал и далеко от выхода не отошел, чтобы иметь возможность сбежать в любой момент.

От Артура приятно пахло, очень соблазнительно, но все это были лишь отголоски настоящего аромата, приглушенные действием заклинания. Артур ощущал что-то похожее. Он двинулся на Мерлина, но нерешительно остановился в паре метров, ведя носом, словно что-то учуял, но не мог определить, откуда идет манящий запах.

– Я скажу тебе две вещи и очень быстро, потому что времени у нас не так много, – проговорил Мерлин, стараясь не смотреть на Артура и понимая, что затишье скоро схлынет. И все же, этот взгляд, чуть растерянный, немного недоверчивый, где-то даже обиженный, словно его обманули (а так оно и было), постоянно притягивал.

Мерлин «забегал» глазами по комнате, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но чертов Артур был прекрасен. Его руки висели вдоль тела, но пальцы были сжаты в кулаки. Не от злости, нет. Просто он не знал, куда их деть. Костяшки на правой слегка покраснели, видимо, Ланса он бил с силой. На предплечьях вздулись вены, восхитительно выступая и зарождая непреодолимое желание коснуться, провести по ним языком. На члене наверняка будут похожие узоры, но если провести языком по ним, то можно добраться до солоноватой головки и вызвать стон у ее обладателя.

В глазах немного потемнело, разум поплыл, низ живота свело в очередном приступе неконтролируемого желания. Мерлин до боли закусил губу, издав страдальческий, но все же стон удовольствия.

Артур было уже бросился к нему, но был остановлен властной рукой Ланса, который на вопросительный взгляд лишь покачал головой и повернулся к Мерлину.

– Продолжать можешь? – спросил он, и Мерлин кивнул, беря себя в руки.

– Во-первых, – начал он, снова стараясь не смотреть на Артура. Безрезультатно, впрочем, но хотя бы пытался вовремя отводить взгляд. – Я маг. У меня есть настоящая волшебная сила, и это не миф. Я действительно могу колдовать, – сказал он и в подтверждение притянул к себе горшок с цветком. При помощи магии, конечно. Потом провел над ним рукой, и рядом с какой-то комнатной зеленью распустилась самая настоящая роза.

Артур пару раз открыл и закрыл рот. Сказать ему было нечего, да и просто не находилось нужных слов. И вдруг, словно плюнув на все эти неясности, он махнул рукой.

– Плевать. Мне все равно. Будь ты хоть троллем!

– Всего-то, – усмехнулся Мерлин. – Ну, тебе повезло. Я не тролль. Но я действительно омега. У меня и течки бывают, и залететь я очень даже могу. И вот тут магия приходится как нельзя кстати. С ее помощью мне удается устранить омежий запах.

Артур лишь криво улыбнулся.

– Я догадывался о чем-то таком, просто не знал, как ты это делаешь. И… подожди. Мы ведь не предохранялись…

– Нет, – покачал головой Мерлин.

– И ты тоже не?..

– Нет.

– То есть ты мог…

– Вполне вероятно. И тебя никто не держит. А Ланс может тебя даже проводить. И да, Артур, на работу я не вернусь. И даже не потребую оплаты за отработанную неделю.

– Я не уйду, – тут же ответил Артур, становясь предельно серьезным. – Только с тобой.

Мерлин сглотнул. По телу прошла дрожь, покрывая его с головы до ног мурашками. Его бросило в жар, потом в холод. Пора было заканчивать разговор. Долго он не продержится.

– Ланс… – только и смог выдавить Мерлин.

– Уверен? – вместо того чтобы послушаться, переспросил тот.

– Черт, еще несколько минут, и поздно будет спрашивать! – выкрикнул он и, развернувшись, бросился из гостиной.

Но не тут-то было. Артур поймал его за запястье уже у лестницы и резко развернул к себе лицом. Мерлин бросил на него безнадежный, отчаянный взгляд и, закусив губу, заскулил. Вся его выдержка трещала по швам, а тут еще и тактильный контакт самого желанного человека в мире! Это оказалось выше его сил. Омега в нем заверещала то ли от радости, то ли от злости, что ее желанию не дают выхода. В голове зазвенело, а в груди начал собираться комок. Очень необычный. Раньше Мерлин такого никогда не испытывал. Магия струилась по всему телу, направляясь в легкие, сворачивалась в плотный клубок энергии, готовый выплеснуться в любую секунду. И Мерлин не знал, что от всего этого ожидать – разрушенного дома или разорванного на куски сердца.

Он попытался вырваться, но бесполезно.

Артур следил за ним очень внимательно, смотрел в глаза, ждал подтверждения своим догадкам. У Мерлина задрожали руки, но даже этого Артуру было мало. Он прижался носом к его шее, втягивая все еще едва уловимый аромат, и отстранился, глядя так, будто спрашивал, правда ли это течка или что-то другое. И тут, видимо, ему надоело ждать какого-либо ответа. Вместо этого он прижал Мерлина к себе, крепко обхватив за талию, не позволяя даже шевельнуться, чтобы вырваться. Отпустил его запястье и освободившейся рукой подцепил пояс домашних штанов.

Мерлин всхлипнул, почувствовав палец, скользящий по крестцу вниз, раздвигающий половинки, щекочущий ложбинку. Ноги подкосились от неспешного движения дразнящего пальца, но Артур удержал и тут же скользнул в истекающее смазкой отверстие. Его изумление полностью перекрылось громким выкриком Мерлина, вместе с которым магия, все это время скапливающаяся в груди, вырвалась наружу, сметая не только картины и вазы с полок, но и тщательно накладываемые Мерлином заклинания.

Его обдало удушающим ароматом альфы. Его альфы. То, что он почувствовал в первый день их встречи, даже близко не вписывалось в то, что с ним творилось теперь. Огонь разгорелся внутри, прокатился по каждой клеточке тела. В паху потяжелело, и он кончил прям там, все еще ощущая внутри палец.

Артур пошатнулся. Его глаза потемнели, жадно и голодно разглядывая омегу, ноздри затрепетали, а на губах появился звериный оскал. Он низко зарычал и дернул Мерлина на себя, подхватывая под ягодицы. Ткнулся носом ему в шею, втягивая умопомрачительный аромат. Губы скользнули по бешено бьющейся жилке. Мерлин застонал, откидывая голову, чтобы дать простор для действий, а сам потянул ворот артуровой футболки в попытке добраться до обнаженной кожи.

Все это длилось не дольше тридцати секунд, после чего Артур коротко рыкнул:

– Куда?

Но Мерлин был не в состоянии ответить, поэтому просто стянул с себя футболку и отбросил ее подальше. Затем умоляюще глянул на Артура, и это отмело любые попытки куда-то двинуться.

– Поднимись на несколько ступеней, – бросил Артур, едва сдерживая рык, и выпустил Мерлина из рук, чтобы раздеться.

Мерлин завис, глядя на обнажающегося Артура, пожирая глазами его сильные ноги, прекрасное, подтянутое тело с проступающими мускулами, огромный, уже стоящий колом член. Рот наполнился слюной, и Мерлин просто упал на колени перед своим альфой, не дав ни единой возможности отстраниться. Вобрал в себя плоть до самого основания, пропуская глубоко в горло, наслаждаясь вкусом и давлением. Сглотнул, вырывая сдавленный стон, и выпустил  изо рта, с жадностью глотая пропитанный альфой воздух. Снова поглотил член, сделал несколько резких движений и отстранился. Обхватил ствол рукой и начал вылизывать каждую венку, с силой надавливая языком. Обхватил головку, вырисовывая на ней своеобразные узоры, пососал и резко выпустил, прислушиваясь к ругани сверху. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы снова кончить в штаны, ощущая, как сокращается анус, то и дело выделяя столько смазки, что она уже заскользила по внутренней стороне бедер. Это было помутнение, не иначе, но такое острое и яркое, что от него не хотелось избавляться.

Мерлин снова потянулся к желанному члену, но его резко остановили, перехватывая поперек груди.

Артур развернул его спиной к себе и подтолкнул, заставляя все-таки подняться выше по лестнице. Совсем немного.

Мерлин пополз, переставляя дрожащие руки и ноги, на четвереньках поднимаясь выше, но и тут его затормозили, потянув за резинку штанов. Приспустили их до колен, на которые он опирался, и раздвинули ягодицы.

Мерлин застонал, ткнувшись лбом в ступеньку, и как можно сильнее отклячил задницу, простонав:

– Пожалуйста… Вставь, Артур! Я не могу-у-у…

Сзади послышалось фырканье, и от этого ягодицу обожгло дыханием. Мерлин снова застонал, уже понимая, что последует дальше, и боже! Да! Его выгнуло дугой, когда горячий язык скользнул по нежным, покрасневшим складочкам. Расслабленный анус легко раскрылся, впуская настойчивый язык, слизывающий смазку. Мерлин подался назад, но только разочарованно всхлипнул, почувствовав пустоту.

Артур скользнул ниже, вобрал в рот яички, посасывая и перекатывая их на языке, собирая потрясающую на вкус жидкость, с жадностью вылизывая промежность. Подхватил Мерлина под бедро и, задрав ему ног, с легкостью вошел внутрь.

Мерлин содрогнулся, чувствуя наконец, как в него вставили член, и с громким стоном выплеснулся на ступеньку, уже даже не соображая, в который раз за утро кончил. Это было невероятно! Он столько мучился от чертовой пульсации в заднице, которую ничто не могло унять, и вот оно! Самое желанное. Член оказался внутри, заполняя до отказа, именно так, как нужно. И пока хватало даже этой малости…

А потом Артур начал двигаться. Быстро, резко, вдалбливаясь в податливое тело, перемежая ругань с похвалами. Он двигался очень быстро, почти на каждый толчок слегка меняя угол, и Мерлин вскрикнул, когда головка ударилась в простату. А потом снова, и снова, и Артур стал целенаправленно вбиваться именно так, доставляя обоим удовольствие, доводя до пика. И вновь Мерлин кончил, выкрикивая имя Артура и требуя еще, требуя больше, сам еще толком не понимая, что и этого много, и все же… Да, еще больше!

Артур зарычал, обхватывая Мерлина обеими руками, потянул на себя, заставляя встать на колени и прижаться спиной к своей груди, снова задрал ему ногу и резко вошел до конца, замерев на пике. Его губы впились в плечо Мерлина, оставляя болезненный засос, пальцы сжались на соске, посылая по телу вспышку наслаждения, узел начал расти внутри, давая то самое «большее», что так требовал Мерлин. И он снова, не сдержавшись, кончил… но на этот раз долго, чувствуя, как тело прошивает судорогами, будто оргазм наступил не только в паху, но и в груди, и в животе, и заднице. По позвоночнику прошелся разряд, спустившийся к пояснице.

Мерлин схватился за свой член, пытаясь остановить эту пытку и в то же время продлить ее. А через пару минут почувствовал долгожданную опустошенность и удовлетворенность. Прикрыл глаза и обмяк в сильных руках.

Колени жгло от трения, в глазах стояли слезы радости, струящейся по всему телу, а голове не было никаких мыслей, кроме одной: «Спать…» Мерлин устал и вымотался за прошедший день, и теперь оказался в руках того, кому мог довериться. И даже не удивился, когда его подняли, осторожно, стараясь не причинить боль сцепкой. Они оказались на кровати в первой попавшейся на пути комнате – гостевой. Лежали на боку, и Мерлин согнул ногу в колене, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, чтобы отставить зад, раскрывшись как можно больше. А Артур просунул ногу между его бедер, прижался ближе к спине и зарылся в шею, оставляя мелкие засосы-укусы. И Мерлин провалился в сон, прекрасно понимая, что через пару часов все повторится. Только бы успеть снять до конца штаны, которые пусть и широкие, но все же очень лишние. Но не сейчас, сейчас и так хорошо.

 

**Эпилог. Полтора месяца спустя.**

 

Мерлин впервые за неделю выбрался из дома. Один, потому что запретил Лансу себя сопровождать. Это позор для альфы, идти с омегой, который пропах другим альфой.

Он уже не прятал ото всех свой запах. Бесполезно. Да и незачем. Во-первых, никто не подойдет к беременному омеге, во-вторых, он не станет искать работу в своем положении, из-за которой в общем-то и начал скрывать свою сущность.

Он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что в тот день, последний день течки, трусливо сбежал. Сел в свой «Ягуар» и рванул на другой конец города, откуда и дозвонился до Ланса.

– Забери меня. Увези меня, – все, что сказал Мерлин другу, и уже через несколько часов они сидели в самолете, пересекая пролив.

Тогда Мерлин был уверен, что поступает правильно, что он на самом деле не нужен Артуру, который искал лишь секса, у которого уже была семья. А потом Мерлин остыл, постепенно привел мысли в порядок и вспомнил, что ему рассказывал Мордред.

«Дед не позволил отцу жениться на моем папе, чем-то там пригрозил и женил его на другом. Но папы любили друг друга, поэтому все равно жили вместе. И меня воспитывали», – долго крутилось у него в голове. И в какой-то момент он осознал, что если нужен Артуру, то он примет его, несмотря на свое замужество.

А еще… Мерлин отчаянно не хотел воспитывать своего сына с другим альфой. Ему нужен был только Артур, и никто другой. И эта мысль доводила чуть не слез.

Поэтому он вернулся. Вернулся и целую неделю боялся выйти на люди. А потом решился, доверился своей интуиции и пошел в парк, чтобы посмотреть на молодых омег, гуляющих со своими чадами.

Он прошел в солнечное местечко, где в невысоких кустах была спрятана одинокая скамейка. Положил руку на плоский живот и вздохнул. Он знал, где искать Артура, но почему-то медлил. Боялся.

«Как я покажусь ему, когда сделал такое?» – думал он, но был уверен, что не смеет скрывать от Артура его ребенка.

И вдруг в голове раздалось такое знакомое и отчетливое:

«Мерлин?»

Он вздрогнул и оглянулся, встретившись взглядом с глазами Мордреда, в которых было столько надежды, что… в груди защемило. Гормоны, это все гормоны… это из-за них по щеке скатилась слеза…

«Мерлин! – снова выкрикнул Мордред уже счастливо и со всех ног бросился к нему, руками прочищая себе путь сквозь кусты. – Где ты был? Папа тебя каждый день искал! С ног сбился, не спит почти! Мы скучали! – радостно кричал он прямо в голове Мерлина, и вдруг оказался в его объятиях. Такой живой, такой хороший… И, черт возьми, такой родной. – Я скучал…»

– И я скучал, – дрожащим голосом подтвердил Мерлин вслух, боясь мысленно наговорить много лишнего.

«Ты пахнешь омегой, – улыбнувшись, сказал Мордред. – А вот с магией что-то не так… Она нестабильна, я знаю. Я это понимаю. Ты болен?»

– Нет, – рассмеялся Мерлин, рукавом стерев результат гормонов с лица. – У меня будет сын, это он шалит с магией.

– Мерлин?

Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи, как и запах.

Мерлин поднял взгляд на тропинку и закусил губу. Артур нисколько не изменился, разве что выглядел уставшим. И он был все так же красив. А в глазах, как и пару минут назад у его сына, поселилась надежда.

Он стоял в нескольких метрах, не решаясь подойти ближе, словно боялся, что мираж исчезнет. И его можно было понять. Мерлин сам несколько раз пугался, представляя, что Артур ему приснился в течном мороке. И все же…

– Прости меня… – пробормотал Мерлин, опустив взгляд.

– За что? – удивился Артур, делая несколько шагов навстречу.

– Я не имел права убегать. И поступил глупо, по-детски. Но мне простительно, да? Мне ведь только восемнадцать… – он выжидательно посмотрел на Артура, всей душой надеясь на прощение.

– Ты идиот, Мерлин, – выпалил Артур с широченной улыбкой и, в пару шагов сократив расстояние, поднял его на руки, крепко обнимая и целуя в искусанные губы. – Люблю тебя, придурок, – шептал он сквозь поцелуи, – и мужа у меня больше нет. Я тебя ждал, искал… Люблю, Мерлин, слышишь?

– Как и я тебя, – не скрывая счастливой улыбки, отвечал ему Мерлин. – Люблю. И скучал. И ждал. И даже пытался питаться правильно…

Артур опустил его на землю и в недоумении приподнял бровь.

– Зачем?

– Да где-то читал, что ребенку требуется правильное питание. Жутко невкусное, скажу я тебе… – начал он тарабанить, но вдруг замолк.

У Артура глаза сияли! И Мерлин снова чуть не расплакался… ведь Артур правильно понял его намек, и столько радости плескалось в его взгляде, что… Мерлин почувствовал себя очень нужным и важным. И до одури влюбленным.

«Мерлин… – вдруг влез в их идиллию Мордред. – Ты только вместе с ребенком не спи…»

«В смысле?» – не понял Мерлин, оторвавшись на секунду от Артура и заглядывая в насмешливые, хитрые глаза мальчика.

«Ну, папа как-то уснул, когда подумал, что я сплю. А мне тогда всего три года было… Ну и… – он смущенно улыбнулся. – В общем, обои поменять не проблема, а вот маркер папа с себя еще неделю смыть не мог»

Мерлин громко рассмеялся, игнорируя недоумевающего Артура.

 

Какими же глупыми могут быть умные люди. Сбегать и прятаться… Кому это надо? А удача… она на то и удача, чтобы приносить счастье. А магия, что уж говорить, иногда знает своего хозяина гораздо лучше, чем он сам себя.

 

_Для счастья мне нужна удача._

_И немного магии ;)_


End file.
